Before I Leave Again
by snarryself
Summary: After graduating high school, Kurt went back to Germany, running away from his growing felling for Logan. It has being three years sense then. Now he is back to teach. What will happen in that short time? Lemons later on. Slash! you have been warn!
1. Prologue

**AN** Okay this is my first story here, also my first slash! please feel free to help me if you want... Flamers, flame all you want... :p

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

**Before I leave again...****  
><strong>**Prologue******

**It had being some time sense they had last seen each other. Kurt felt ****  
><strong>**like butterflies were creating a hurricane in his stomach.****  
><strong>_"Fuzzy!"_** Kurt jumped in place as Logan called his name, and pulled ****  
><strong>**him into a tight hug.****  
><strong>**It really had being a long time sense they had last seen each other, ****  
><strong>**it amaze Kurt at how little Logan had changed, other than the slightly ****  
><strong>**longer sideburns, everything about him looked the same.******

_"Logan"_** replied Kurt with a much thicker German accent that before.****  
><strong>**Logan looked at him from head to toe, Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable ****  
><strong>**under the older man's stare.****  
><strong>**After a minute Logan looked back up to Kurt's face that had begun to ****  
><strong>**blush a bit, looking purple with his blue skin.****  
><strong>_"You Really have grown Blue"_** murmured Logan as they made their way ****  
><strong>**into the mansion.****  
><strong>**-****  
><strong>**After things had calm down, as calm as they could get with all of the ****  
><strong>**mutant haters and everything, Kurt and the rest of the X-Men has Finish ****  
><strong>**with high school and started their lives. Some, like Jean, Scott, and ****  
><strong>**Kitty had decided to stay and teach at the institute. Others had gone ****  
><strong>**off to college, but still kept in touch and sometimes when on ****  
><strong>**missions like old times.****  
><strong>**Kurt was the only one who hadn't contacted anyone other than his ****  
><strong>**sister, Rogue, in the three years that had pass. He had chosen to stay ****  
><strong>**with his parents in****Germany****. It had being a relaxing time for the blue ****  
><strong>**mutant. He really had enjoyed his time overseas. The time away from ****  
><strong>**everyone had also proven that it was not just a small teenage crush ****  
><strong>**that he had on a certain wolf-like mutant. He still felt the same as ****  
><strong>**five years ago. (He had only been in tenth grade when he found his ****  
><strong>**feelings for Logan.)******

**If anyone other than Logan had called to ask him if he could fill in ****  
><strong>**at the institute with Rogue, sense Scott and Jean were going on a ****  
><strong>**second honeymoon, he would have refuse. But no, as Lady Destiny would ****  
><strong>**have it, Logan had called him. How could he say no. He had no excuse ****  
><strong>**for saying no, so he had accepted with a sign.****  
><strong>**-****  
><strong>**Things were really quiet as they walked the halls full of memories to ****  
><strong>**Kurt's new room. The students were still at school, it being a Monday, ****  
><strong>**and he would be introduce to them during their afternoon training ****  
><strong>**session. ****  
><strong>**-****  
><strong>**The Professor was glad to see Kurt. He had matured into a strong young ****  
><strong>**man. He still had his skinny body frame, but he was as tall as Logan ****  
><strong>**now, with broad shoulders and well toned muscles. ****  
><strong>**He hoped that the mutant stayed even after Scott and Jean came back.****  
><strong>_"You look well Kurt"_** said the Professor, putting the book he had being ****  
><strong>**reading on the table.****  
><strong>_"As do you Professor"_** replied Kurt with a small smile on his face.****  
><strong>_"it really does fell good to be back"___**continued Kurt.****  
><strong>_"You could have come back anytime you wanted Kurt, this is your home, __  
><em>_you will always be welcomed here, and you are no longer a student, you __  
><em>_are a teacher, so please call me Charles."__  
><em>_"Thank you Prof- ... Mmm Charles.."_** Kurt faltered and made a face at ****  
><strong>**the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.****  
><strong>**The Professor only chuckle at this.****  
><strong>**At that moment Beast came in, he greater Kurt with a smile.****  
><strong>_"Kurt it's good to see you again, you look well."__  
><em>_"thank you Mr. Mc Coy"_** replied Kurt.****  
><strong>_"Just Hank please, anyway I came to get you because Logan said that he __  
><em>_wanted to show you the upgrades in the Danger room among other stuff."_ **  
><strong>**at this both blue men said the goodbyes' to 'Charles' and made their ****  
><strong>**way to the lower levels of the mansion.****  
><strong>**-****  
><strong>**They arrived to find a panting, shirtless Logan, doing flips and turns ****  
><strong>**as he made his way across the room, dodging and slicing through ****  
><strong>**anything that got in his way. As Hank made his way to the control ****  
><strong>**room, Kurt could not help but to stare at the man in front of him. The ****  
><strong>**way his muscles tensed right before he pounced, the grunting noises ****  
><strong>**that escaped his mouth as he slice through something, at the ****  
><strong>**perspiration running down his chest, to his well toned stomach, he ****  
><strong>**found it erotic. Kurt stared at the man's suggestive bulge between his ****  
><strong>**legs. He signed as a wave of heat hit his own growing bulge.****  
><strong>_"It's going to be a long month"_** murmured Kurt as he force himself to ****  
><strong>**look way.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN** well here is the first chapter...

I don't own the X-Men and their yummy self's... but I wish I did...

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

**B.I.L.A. 1****  
><strong>**Chapter one******

** As students started to make their way home from school, Kurt found himself sitting on the roof, overlooking the front of the house. He notice that there were more students now than when he had last been here. He counted over 50, and more still kept coming. He was starting to get nervous about this whole teaching things. The soft babble of the students was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle, as it came into view, many turn to see who it was. There was two people on it. In the front Kurt could easily identify the body of Logan. In the back was a women, she was a head shorter than Logan, with well define curves and long flowing hair. Kurt could not help but feel jealous at the sight of her. She was beautiful and she looked so well standing next to Logan. As she removed her helmet, all those thoughts went out the window when he saw who it was. Rogue, his sister, had grown into her body very well. When he looked at her closer, he could seen that her face hadn't really change, the way her hair was cut and styled gave her a more roundish face, and her trade mark locks of white hair was cut short, almost like bangs but long enough to touch the tip of her shoulders. It made her look older, yet she still held the smirk that said 'trouble walking your way.' He saw many of the students looking at her, mostly boys, most of the girls were staring at Logan. He couldn't help the wave of anger that flowed through him. Before he know what he was doing, he porter to Logan's back. His legs wrapped around the older male's waist, his arms around his neck. Logan jumped, and Rogue gave a slight squeak (as did most of the students) at his sudden appearance.****  
><strong>_"You trying to kill me Elf!"_** scream Logan****. ****He laugh and squeeze Logan's waist a bit longer before pouncing on his sister.****  
><strong>_"Kurt!"_** she said with a small giggle, then laughing at his childish reactions.****  
><strong>_"What?"_** replied Kurt, with an innocent look on his face.****  
><strong>_"I missed you Fuzzy"___**she held him at arm's length and studied him.****  
><strong>_"When did you get taller than me? You were sooo.. much cuter when you __  
><em>_were blue, fuzzy And Short."_** tease Rogue as she let go of him and started to make her way into the house.****  
><strong>"I don't know..."** murmured Logan softly as he followed Rogue into the house. **_"even if she does have a point... I kind 'a like you like this"___**Kurt wasn't sure if he had heard right, he stared at Logan's retreating figure for a minute or two, flustered and unsure of how to reply, before he followed them in.****  
><strong>**-****  
><strong>**The student body was congregated in the Danger room, it was now the only room other than the dining hall (that had been expanded) that could hold them all. Overall there were 82 students. The number seem overwhelming to Kurt, he had no idea how he was going to deal with them all.****  
><strong>_"Listen up people!"_** screamed Logan. **_"Because of Reds' and Scott's leave, Kurt and Anne Marie here will take over until they come back. Their respective names on missions are Nightcraler and Rogue, they might look young, but you are to treat them with respect. They have been in the X-Men sense they were in ninth grade. No complains allowed! Any questions?__"_**  
><strong>**The room was relatively silence until a girl in the back raised her hand.****  
><strong>_"Yes Lyly?"_** asked Logan****  
><strong>_"What are your powers?"_ **asked Lyly a bit timidly. She was a short girl, with short hair, and big eyes.****  
><strong>_"Kurt here is a teleported, come on Bro. Show'em"_**Answered Rogue as she looked at Kurt with an encouraging smile. Kurt look at the students and them ported to the other side of the room, behind the students. Everyone looked around for him, some saw him and told others, but when they turn to look, he was already somewhere else. He did this many times until he finally came back to his starting place. (most of the room smelled like sulfur and Brimstone) Once everyone's attention was back to the front of the room, Rogue gave Logan a mischievous smile. ****  
><strong>_"Mind if I borrow them for a bit boys?"_** Logan and Kurt exchange a look.****  
><strong>_"Sure"_** they both said at the same time. Kurt blushed at this and looked away, embarrassed. Rogue gave them a puzzled look before taking of her gloves and touching them lightly. After she absorbed their powers, she paused a bit a slightly shocked look cross her face but it was gone before anyone could notice. Instead she turned her attention to the students. She extended her claws.****  
><strong>_"Okay boys and girls, who thinks that they can take me?... What no one? Ok... How about..."_ **At that instant she teleported. **_"Tag?"___**she ****appeared at the other side of the room with a smile on her face.****  
><strong>_"What no takers? Come on all of you can be 'It' and your objective is to catch both me and Kurt over there. And if any of you call me anything other than Rogue, I'll get you."_

"She doesn't just steal powers, she can also take thoughts, memories, and if she holds you long enough, life force." **continued Logan.**  
>"And believe me Bubs, I ain't letting go! Now let's get started!" <strong> As the students started to scramble and look for ways to get the two mutants, Logan turned around and started to make his way out of the room. When the doors closed behind him he shook his head. <strong>_"Good luck Bubs, they are all yours!"_**  
><strong>**-****  
><strong>_"So you two are actually related? I mean your... Well this"_** the student pointed to her body from head to toe. **_"And he's well..-" __  
><em>_"Fluffy?"_** provided Kurt as he teleported to the dining hall, after training.****  
><strong>_"Yes Fluffy!- ahhk!"_** the boy screamed as he realize who had provided him with the word he was looking for. It looked like his was going to be sick. Rogue laugh at his reaction****  
><strong>_"He is also very annoying when he does that! Yes he is my brother, his mom had to give him up when he was a baby, she adopted me some months later. Any more questions?"_

_"Who's' you guys' m-"_**  
><strong>_"No? Good cause I'm starving!"_** with that she made her way to her seat, leaving a very confuse student body.****  
><strong>_"Move it people! I want to get some grub before I die of hunger!"_** Logan walk in the room breaking the silence. More kids started to make their way to their seats.****  
><strong>_"What's wrong Blue?"_** Kurt jumped as Logan placed a warm hand on his back.****  
><strong>_"ohh Logan. No it's nothing, come on let's eat."_ **Kurt was relatively silent during dinner, giving one word answers' to the kids questions, pushing his food around his plate. After a while, he excuse himself saying that it had been a long day.****Rogue exchanged a look with Logan, she nodded to him and then to the way Kurt had gone. He got up without excusing himself and left.****  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own the X-Men and their yummy self's... but I wish I did..._

_Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)_

**B.I.L.A 2****  
><strong>**Chapter Two******

**As he reach his room, Kurt could not help but to feel sad. He could still feel the warmth of Logan's hand on his back. The touch had sent chills down his spine, his mind was fill with thoughts of him. As tears ran down his face, he wince at his growing erection which was starting to become painful. 'How could I have been so stupid!' he curse at himself. **_**'Of course it's gonna hurt'**_** not at all referring to his growing problem, **_**'He doesn't think of me that way!**_**'He strip down to his boxers as he looked for a towel. As he remove his last item of clothing the door burst open.****Logan walk in, the door slamming shut behind him, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kurt, naked, with a raging boner that looked slightly painful. It took him a while to move his eyes away from the blue man's privates to notice his flustered, tear stained face.****Logan did not know what was happening to him, but all day he had felt extremely happy, even the students had notice the mood change in the man's attitude. But as he saw Kurt's face, his heart broke. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his arms around His Elf. His mind stop for a minute as he thought about it. 'His' Elf, where had that come from?******

**Kurt was more them surprise as Logan's warm arms embrace him. The man's leg between his own. His heart beat at a million times per second, and then to his mortifying embarrassment, he also felt his blood rush to his lower extremities.******

**When Logan felt the warm yet very hard pressure on his leg, he couldn't help but blush**_**.**____**'what's wrong with me'**_** he though. (poor Logan)****He looked down at it. It seem to throb at under his eyes.****As he turn his eyes back up to Kurt's face he saw new tears treating to come out.****  
><strong>**"Is it painful?" asked Logan slightly embarrass.****Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to speak.****Logan moved his hands up to the blue man's face and wiped his tears away with his thumb. Then he slowly shifted to his neck, moving his hand down even more. As reached his nipple, he could not help himself but to move his finger against it.******

**Kurt moaned at the touch, the soft sound escaping his lips before he could even realize what had happen.******

**The sound that came out of Kurt's mouth had startle Logan, but what startle him more was the wave of heat the rushed to his pants. He had been so concentrated on the young man before him that he had failed to notice his erection that had now grown as big a Kurt's.****Logan shifted his leg slightly, rubbing his hard-on against Kurt's. This cause another moan to erupt from not just Kurt, but also himself.******

**Kurt tensed in Logan's arms at the sound of Logan's voice he could not help but to press his lips against the older man's, that to his surprise open his mouth and kissed him back passionately.******

**They finally broke apart, panting, gasping for air,****  
><strong>_"I have wanted to do that for a long time Blue"_** whispered Logan.****  
><strong>**Logan almost carried Kurt to his bed, where he landed on top of the blue man, already kissing again.******

**Logan bit and licked Kurt's neck and moved down to bite his collarbone. He gasped when he felt Kurt's tail tug at his belt, trying to undo it. He chuckle at this.**

_**"**__Hold on"_** He got up and striped out of his shirt, then quickly removing his pants, boxers and all. He looked back at the bed to see a panting Kurt laying on his back. His cock was standing straight, pre-****  
><strong>**cum slowly dripping down. Logan move back to the bed and started to stroke the young man's hard ****cock. Kurt gasped and moaned at the touch. As Logan moved his hands faster his****moans****got louder. The growing pressure on his stomach was becoming unbearable. It was all too much for him when Logan cautiously licked the blue man's penis.****  
><strong>

**Kurt came. Arching his back and moaning loudly. But even as he did, Logan did not stop licking him, he started to suck on his testicles, them coming back and nibbling on his cum dripped cock.******

**Before he was even down from the orgasm produce high, Logan already had him as hard as before.****Satisfy with his work, Logan started to make his way back up. Trailing kisses and liking cum of off Kurt's stomach.****When he reach the his face, he looked into his eyes and smiled at him. As he took his lips, he could not help thinking that it felt right. The young man fit perfectly in his arms.******

**Kurt broke the kiss first and then moved his lips to nibble an Logan's earlobe. Which earn him a satisfactory moan from the older man, who then gasped and looked down.****It appeared that Kurt's tail had started to run the tip of its spaded point down the older man's length.****  
><strong>_"Sorry"_** murmured Kurt****  
><strong>_"No Blue, I'm sorry, but I can't last much longer like this"_** replied Logan as he wince at his discomfort.******

**Kurt wrapped his tail against Logan's hand and moved it to his own throbbing entrance. Logan looked up at him. He nodded and opened his leg more to allow better access.******

**Logan licked his fingers and slowly entered the first one into His lover.****Kurt gasped at the burning sensation of being penetrated. Logan started to move his finger in and out in a rhythmic motion. When Kurt was finally use to it, Logan pushed his second finger in. Kurt wince but did nothing to stop the moan that scaled his mouth. Logan only smiled at this and started to move fast, making scissor motions, stretching the mutant. Soon he had three fingers in, Kurt, who was moaning, complained when Logan removed his fingers.******

**The blue mutant was picked up and positioned on Logan's lap. Logan held him up by the hips with one arm as the other positioned his member at the young man's entrance.******

**Kurt was panting. He wanted nothing more than to be filled, but Logan had stop after positioning him. He could feel the hot tip of Logan's throbbing member but he just kept him there, not pushing in deeper. He tried to lower his hips, but Logan's strong hands kept him in place.****  
><strong>_"L-Logan...?"_** Kurt removed his face that had been resting against the older man's shoulder and looked at him. He had a teasing smile on his face.******

_"Tell me what you want Blue"_** tease Logan, bringing his lips to Kurt's fussy neck, taking a deep breath before trailing kisses up to his pointy ear, which he started to lick and bite.****  
><strong>_"L-Logan... Please... I.. I wan..t you..."_** finally said Kurt between moans.****Logan laughed at this, but slowly guided Kurt's hips down.******

**Kurt gasped at the pain. It was a strange feeling. The pleasure of being fill, with the pain of being stretch much more that what Logan could prepare him for. He bury his face on the older man's shoulder, taking a bite, noticing only when he tasted blood.******

**Logan moaned at the punctured skin, not being able to control himself, he slammed the rest of his length into Kurt making the blue man bite harder, burying his teeth deeper into Logan's shoulder.******

**After an encouraging nod from Kurt, Logan started to slowly move in and out. After a couple of thrust, Logan shifter their position and ****without him know how it happened Kurt found himself on his kneed. He wondered how it had happen so quickly when Logan slammed his full length into Kurt, hitting his prostate.******

**Kurt moaned loudly at this, and started to move his hips back in rhythm with Logan, meeting his thrusts.**

**-****  
><strong>**The sound of skin against skin filled the room accompanied by moans. Both men were near their limit. Logan slammed into Kurt, hitting his sweet spot every time.****  
><strong>_"Lo-Lo-ahhh Logan!"_** stammer Kurt, out of breath.****  
><strong>_"I'm-I'm abou- Logan!"__  
><em>_"Me-e Too Blu-"_**With a loud grunt Logan shot his hot seeds into Kurt, causing Him to cum into the bed sheets.****Logan got off of Kurt, panting. They were both out of breath. He pulled the younger man into his arm, burying his face on the soft fur of his neck. Taking a deep breath he finally broke the silence,****  
><strong>_"Nothing to say Kurt?"_**Kurt was surprise to be call by his name.****  
><strong>_"Mmmm I say that we need to talk"_** there was a slight pause,****  
><strong>_"About what we just did, and what to do know..."__  
><em>_"mmm I'll tell you what I just did, I did something that I have wanted to do for more than four years, and by your reactions, I'd say that you wanted this to happen too."_** he paused a bit before continuing****  
><strong>_"As to what we do now, well I don't know about you but I'm not letting you go, not again."__  
><em>**Kurt buried his face on Logan's chest, a million thoughts running thru his mind.******

**Logan jumped when he felt his lovers tears on his chest. He felt panicked **_**'What is he doesn't want that'**_** he thought.****  
><strong>_"I-I'm sorry. Just pretend I-"_**Kurt pressed his mouth his. Running his tongue over his lips, exploring the warm ****cavern. When they broke away, breathless, the tears on Kurt's eyes were ****gone.**

_"I'm crying because I'm happy, Don't you dare take it back!"__  
><em>

_Please Review. I really want to know what ya'll think about it. :)_


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own the X-Men and their yummy self's... but I wish I did...

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

**B.I.L.A. 3******

**Kurt woke up to a loud pounding on his door.****  
><strong>_"Kurt! Kurt! Open up!" _**Rogue was calling from the other side.****  
><strong>_"Wake up you lazy bum!"_**Kurt slowly sat up, at his side was the man he loved. Logan was on his stomach, the soft cotton sheets were up to his hips, barely hiding the naked body underneath.****  
><strong>_"Don't make me get in there!"_** continued Rogue****  
><strong>_"Alright I'm up!"_** screamed Kurt as he got up a looked around for hip pants. He was surprise that Logan hadn't woken up with all the noise.****  
><strong>_"You got a class in ten min-"_** she was cut off by Kurt as he opened the door, rubbing sleep out his eyes with one hand.****  
><strong>_"What is it?"_** asked Kurt sounding like a child who had been woken before his naptime was done.****  
><strong>_"Morning sunshine, the Professor told me to tell you that you have a __  
><em>_morning class in 10 minutes, it's in the danger room."_** She gave him a uniform then turned around and walked away. Kurt was about to close the door when he heard her call over her shoulder.****  
><strong>_"Oh, and tell Logan that I wanna talk to him when wakes up, kay?"_** she turn and looked at him, and knowing looked in her eyes. Kurt felt his face paled, then he blushed to the point that it looked purple. Rogue laughed at his reaction.****  
><strong>_"Don't worry, I won't hurt him, or tell anyone... Yet."__  
><em>**  
><strong>**Kurt close the door behind him, slowly sliding to the floor.****  
><strong>_"Ohh God! She knows"_** he whispered. After taking a couple of deep breaths, get got up and went to look for his towel. He found it where it had been dropped last night, right next to his boxers. He picked it up and looked at the man on his bed. Logan's arm had fallen over the side of the bed, his mouth was slightly open. He stirred under his gaze, the sheets fell from his lower back, exposing a very firm ass.****As he saw sleepy eyes beginning to flutter open, Kurt ported out of his pants and into the shower. He got in, not even waiting for the water to warm up.******

**He got out, dried himself and ported back to the room. As he quickly got dress he avoided looking and the bed, from where he could feel Logan's intense gaze following his every move. He looked at himself in the mirror. He fit his uniform perfectly.******

_"Elf."_** Kurt jumped as he felt Logan wrap his arms around his hips.****  
><strong>_"Going somewhere?"_** continued Logan as he trailed kisses from his ear down to his neck, only to be interrupted by the suit.****  
><strong>_"I got class in thirty secs."_** whispered Kurt, as he melted back into Logan.****  
><strong>_"You're a teacher, your allowed to be late..."_** replied Logan, seductively. Kurt turned around to face Logan.****  
><strong>_"Rogue wants to talk to you"_** he quickly stated. Before Logan could even reply, Kurt pushed their lips together, tongue asking for entrance, but as soon as it got it, Kurt ported out of the room. The only thing that said that he had just been there was the smell of sulfur and brimstone, and Logan, arms wrapped and still kissing Air.****  
><strong>_"Damn that Elf!"_** he cursed, before changing and leaving the room.******

**—******

**Kurt slowly changed out of his uniform. He could not shake away the feeling that he had had been watch during training. He shook his head, **_**'maybe it was just the kids'**_** he thought. The class had been small. Just the older students doing some regular agility and speed exercise. He chuckled to himself, it was the same exercises he had done when he was young. It was 8:10, the class had ended at 8. At that time everybody had gone to get ready for school. As he got into a clean pair of pants Kurt thought of the students he had just seen; trying really hard to not think of Logan, and last night's events.******

**They were a nice group of kids. The girl from yesterday, Lyly, had been among them. He found it comical how her given name fit her powers, she could control plants. He had also seen the boy from last night before dinner. His name was Kelek, he could control water, at times he could even control the water inside of people. Kurt felt his hairs stand on ends when he saw how similar the power was to Magneto's. The only other kid whose name he could remember was Rafael who could melt anything by just touching it. The power was similar to Rogue, but instead of powers, memories etc. He took the energy from it's atoms, disintegrating it at a molecular level. He could also relies that energy with a touch, overcharging the particles, creating an explosion. There were six more kids in that class, nine in total, he had a lot to learn.******

**Kurt entered the dining room to fine it set buffet style. A chaotic frenzy of kids running around, trying to get to school on time. Some ran to the garages with toast in their mouth, others used their powers to get the food they wanted. He ducked as two pieces of bacon flew over his head, following a young girl with blue hair.****  
><strong>_"Sorry prof.!"_** she yelled over her shoulder as the turn the corner, she was out the door before Kurt could even reply.****He got himself some coffee and when he was finally able to get to the table, he sat down. He realize that only two students (two boys) were sitting down, eating peacefully. He looked back at the rushing students, noticing Kitty. She was phasing thru them. He laugh as she reached for the milk, right through someone's stomach. The student yelped in surprise before giving her a cold stare. She keep going like nothing had happen. She got what she wanted and sat down at the end of the table, not even noticing the blue man looking at her. Kurt giggled. She still wasn't a morning person. Soon all the students were gone except the two boys at the table.******

**The boys got up took their plates to the sink, and grabbed their bags like they had all the time in the world.****  
><strong>_"Have a good day professor Pryde"_** said the boys at the same time. Kurt looked at them. They were twins. The boys turned their attention to him.****  
><strong>_"Mycah"_** (My-ca) said the first one, holding out his hand.****  
><strong>_"Mecah"_** (Me-ca) continued the second, following his brother's gesture.****  
><strong>_"Kurt Wagner"_** replied Kurt shaking their hands in turn.****  
><strong>_"We know"_** said the twins simultaneously.****  
><strong>_"We saw you yesterday"_** explained Mecah****  
><strong>_"During the game"_** Continued Mycah****  
><strong>_"Ohh right, sorry I'm not good with faces and names. And having two of __  
><em>_you is not helping."_** said Kurt with a nervous look.****  
><strong>_"It's alright Professor Wag-"_**  
><strong>_"Kurt please. Professor Kurt. If I have to be called a professor, fine, __  
><em>_but I'm not being call by my last name."_** interrupted Kurt.****  
><strong>_"Alright, Professor Kurt. We just wanted to know if we could talk to __  
><em>_you after school?"_** asked Mycah****  
><strong>_"Sure, I'll try to find yo- aren't you guys gonna be late?"_**They looked at each other, then back at Kurt.****  
><strong>_"No"_** they said in union.****  
><strong>_"We can also teleport"_** answer Mecah****  
><strong>_"But only when we are together"_** continued Mycah before Kurt could interrupt. With one last look at their new professor, they held hands, gave a small wave to Kurt and vanished into thin air before he could even wave back.******

**As he turned back to his coffee he realize why he hadn't notice that they were twins. Mycah had red, maroon-ish eyes, while Mecah had gold, yellow ones. When you looked from one to the other in the eye, it was hard to notice their similarities.******

**As Kurt looked over at Kitty, he could not help but laugh. The young women had eaten some of her food, then pushed the plate away and fallen asleep.****  
><strong>_"Good morning Kurt!"_** He turned around to see the Professor come in, followed by Hank, who had his nose buried in a book.****  
><strong>_"Morning Kurt"_** said Hank, without even looking up from his book as he made his way to the coffee pot.****  
><strong>_"Good morning Pr- Charles. Hank."_** replied Kurt.****Charles looked over at Kitty and laugh.****  
><strong>_"Poor child"_** he whispered. **_"She got back about two hours ago. We had a little problem with a kid's parents. He wants to come live here, but __  
><em>_they aren't so sure about it. So she went to talk to them herself."_** He explained****  
><strong>_"She did a really good job too, the parents will be coming over for a tour of the mansion on Saturday. Then they'll make their decision on that"_** said Hank who had finally looked up from his book. Charles looked at Kurt.****  
><strong>_"Do you mind taking her to her room Kurt, it's two doors to the left from yours."_**  
><strong>_"Sure Charles"_** Kurt got up at walked over to Kitty. He picked her up in his arms.****  
><strong>_"Before you go Kurt,"_** Kurt was stopped by the professor's voice. He looked over his shoulder at him.****  
><strong>_"Do you know where Logan is? I want to talked to him about some classes."_** Kurt looked away from them. Hiding his blush.****  
><strong>_"R-Rogue said that she wanted to talked to him this morning"_** stuttered Kurt. He didn't see Charles raise an eye brow and look over at Hank, who also had the same look on his face.****Kurt looked at them, face flustered just slightly, nodded to them and ported Kitty to her room.****  
><strong>_"Spill Charles"_** demanded Hank. Of course the professor would know. He would be dammed if anything could be hidden from the telepath.****  
><strong>_"Let it be Hank, you'll find out eventually." _**replied Charles, a smile on his face.******

** —******

**Logan found himself sniffing around, looking for Rogue. He had traced her from Kurt's room to the kitchen, then to the danger room, where he had found Kurt in the middle of class. He was giving pointers and explaining things to students as they made their way across obstacles using only their agility. Those who used their powers, had to start all over again. Needless to say, in Logan's eyes Kurt was the perfect teacher for this. He watch him for about ten minutes until he realize that Kurt was starting to fidget, looking around the room. Logan had ducked when Kurt's eyes had turn in his direction. He felt his heart beat erratically, **_**'why did I hide'**_** he wondered. After some deep breaths his heartbeat finally went back to normal, well almost. Logan decided that it would be better if he went back to looking for Rogue.******

**He found her sitting on a tree. She was listening to music, eyes closed, humming parts of the song here and there. Logan kicked the tree, annoyed that he had had to hunt her down. He watched as he eyes flew open and her arms quickly grabbed the branch to balance herself. She ****glared at him but jumped down, landing on her feet, as graceful as a ****cat.****  
><strong>_"Wachu want Logan"_** asked Rogue, irritation making her accent slip out.****  
><strong>_"Blue said something about you wanting to talk to me."_**  
><strong>_"Ohh right, hold on."_** she wrapped her headphones around her iPod and placed it in her back pocket.****  
><strong>_"Two things. One, what's your deal with Kurt. If you aren't serous with him, please tell him straight up! I don't wanna see him cry. If you make him cry, I'll kill you myself. Got it? And second, can I borrow your bike, I wanna pick__Remy__up from the airport... Please!"_** It all rushed out of her with only a small pause between subjects.****  
><strong>_"Look Rogue, I really care about your brother."_** said Logan, blushing slightly.****  
><strong>_"and I won't hurt him, I can tell you that right now. But the thing is is that Kurt is not a child that needs your protection anymore. If things get bad between us, I'm not gonna stay with him just because you make me. If I do, It'll be because I believe we still have chance. So I'm gonna ask you to please stay out of it."_** With that said, he turn around and walked away. Only to be held back by Rogue.****  
><strong>_"Fine. Can I have the bike now?"_** she asked a playfully smile on her face.****  
><strong>_"Fine..."_** Signed Logan.****  
><strong>_"But I don't want a scratch on her, and fill up the tank!"_** with that Rogue kissed him on the cheek headed inside.******

**—******

**After settling Kitty into her bed, Kurt walked out of her room and went back to the kitchen. Wondering if there anything left to eat or if everything had been devoured by morning chaos******

**When he finally got to the kitchen, the professor was on his way out and Hank was nowhere to be seen.****  
><strong>_"I asked the staff to leave you and Logan some food. It's in the kitchen."_** said the professor.****  
><strong>_"What about Rogue"_** Asked Kurt a bit puzzled that he hadn't seen her sense she woke him up.****  
><strong>_"According to Zach (the chef) she ate before her class this morning."_** replied the professor matter of fact****  
><strong>_"She didn't have a class this morning, I did."_** replied Kurt, confused.****  
><strong>_"She woke me up, gave me my uniform and told me I had class in 10."__  
><em>_"Ahh"_** pausing a bit, trying to suppress a smile then the professor continued.****  
><strong>_"Kurt you have class in the afternoon. It's gonna be a class on tracking, recovering/rescue missions. I told her to give you your uniform and inform you of the class before the students got here."_** finish the professor. He turned, leaving a very angry Kurt behind.**

Please Review! I want honest opinions! :) Please!XD 


	5. Students OCs

_Ok so this guys are some of the students that Kurt interacts with the most. The ones with the __*****__ are the ones he becomes really close to. just thought this would make it easier. _

_Tell me who you want to have a relationship with who. it'll make things fun ;)_

**Kelek***: Control over water.

**Mecah** and **Mycah***: Twins, can teleport but only when together. cannot take anybody with them. They are consider as one by the students.

**Rafael***: Absorbs energy from atoms, disintegrating whatever he touches quickly, the absorbed energy can be release as a powerful explosion.

**Lyly***: Controls plant life

**Duncan**: technology expert, super smart

**Lana**: supper speed

**Jacob**: can understand animals

**Aly**: able to copy powers but only if she sees them.

**Anna**: turn herself invisible

**Sophie**: really heighted senses and able to move faster than the regular human.

**Alek**: drawings came to life. always playing with a pen

**Richard**: super strength, hard to penetrate skin

**Kyle**: shape shifter


	6. Chapter 4

_I don't own the X-Men and their yummy self's... but I wish I did..._

_Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)_

_Teobaldi, this chapter is just for you... ;)_

_(In my head i think that Kurt's uniform looks like the one he wears in Wolverine and the X-Men. where he is much older. You can find a Fan Art on my Profile of it. Not made by me but its my favorite ever! the artist does a really good Job)!_

B.I.L.A. 4

**Logan walked into to the kitchen to find a very angry Kurt. His tail was twisting behind him like a cat's. ****Logan resisted the urge to grab it. As he got closer he could hear him murmuring something about being 'tricked'.**

**Logan pounced on his lover, wrapping his arms around him, prepared for Kurt's reaction. As the Elf dropped his plate, squeaked in surprise and if not for the strong arms holding him in place, he would have been hanging from the wall by know.**

_"Well hello there Bub, what's for breakfast?" _**asked Logan chuckling at ****  
><strong>**his lover's reactions.****  
><strong>_"A nice big plate of payback!"_** said Kurt.****  
><strong>_**"Should I be worry?"**_** asked Logan, surprise at the malice in Kurt's ****  
><strong>**voice.****  
><strong>_"No, you should be mad. If it wasn't for Rogue we would still be in bed right now."_** Logan only raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.****  
><strong>

_"No, you got up because you had a class right?"_**  
><strong>

_"Wrong, Rogue had a class, but for reasons unknown she lied to me and told me that 'I' had a class. Now I'm planning revenge. Wanna help?"_** asked Kurt, a puppy-eye look on his face.****  
><strong>

_"Sure, but after She gives me back my Bike."_** said Logan smiling at Kurt's attempts to get him on his side.****  
><strong>

_"Why does she have your bike?"_** wondered Kurt.****  
><strong>

_"She's going to pick up Gambit from the airport."_** as Logan said this, ****in Kurt's wheal were turning in Kurt's head.****  
><strong>

_"You wouldn't happen to have a tracking chip on your bike would you?"_

**—-**

_"Okay guys, today we are going to take a feel trip, but you have the choice to opt-out. After I explain it." _** it was after school. The current class consisted of students between the ages of 15-17. Lyly, Kelek, Rafael and Mecah&Mycah were there among. It was funny how ****  
><strong>**everyone considered them a single unit. In total there were 14 students.****  
><strong>

_"Okay so some of you had a class with me this morning, right?"_** some kids nodded.****  
><strong>

_"well you weren't suppose to. That class was suppose to have been though by Rogue, but she lied to me and told me that I was the one that had to teach it. So I was wondering how guys would feel about helping me get back at her and practicing today's lesson at the same time?"_**Kurt waited for their reactions. Some looked exited, others a bit skeptical. Lyly raised her hand. He was starting to see a trend here.****  
><strong>

_"Yes Lyly?" _**asked Kurt.****  
><strong>

_"What do we have to do and how is it related to the lesson?"__  
><em>

_"Today's lesson is tracking, and recovery/rescue. Rogue is suppose to pick and old friend from the airport at 4:30 it is now 2:30, I wanna nab him for a couple of hours, have some fun with him, and then return him to a very desperate Rogue. How does that sound?"__  
><em>**  
><strong>_"You guys will be divided into three teams. Team A, will be tracking Rogue and keep an eye on her. Team B will be in chard of kidnapping the target. Team C will stay here. Team A will report to team C who will pass the information to team B. I will explain in detail after guys are in teams."__  
><em>

_"Who's the target"_** asked someone, Kurt didn't know who, but it sounded like Duncan. **

_"Mmm this is where some of you will want to stay out of it... It's Gambit."_** Kurt waited for the reaction, but to his surprise, everyone looked exited! **

_"He decapitated my Roses"_** hisses Lyly, looking extremely menacing****  
><strong>

_"He owes me money"_** called Kelek..**

_"My ROSES!"_**  
><strong>

_"Looks like you opened a can of worms"_** said Logan as he walked up to Kurt. It seem like just about everyone had a bone to pick with the Poker player.****  
><strong>

_"We're all in."_** said Rafael clearly excited.**

**—****  
><strong>**All three teams consisted of four people. **

**Team A: **Anna, Sophie, Alek, and Kelek.

**Team B: **Richard, Kyle, Rafael, Lyly,

**Team C: **Duncan, Lana, Jacob and Aly.

Mecah & Mycah** would be driving the van back home, and hopefully, with ****one extra.**

**—**

**Team A followed Rogue across the mall. She was currently looking for a change of clothes thanks to Kelek, who had manipulated someone to spill ice coffee on her white tank and light blue jeans. It had been 3:18 and Rogue had been about to leave. But Team B needed her to be late, so that they could nab****Remy****and escape before she got there.****  
><strong>**—****  
><strong>**Team A followed Rogue out of the mall. She had bought herself a new pair of jeans and a tank top.****They saw her get on Logan's bike and drive away. In the direction of the airport.****  
><strong>

_"She's on her way" _**said Kelek into his ear piece.****  
><strong>

_"Got it"_** replied Duncan as the Team made their way to Alek's car. Their job was done.**

**-****  
><strong>**Team B made their way to the waiting platform. It was 4:24, Remy's plane had landed ten minutes early.****  
><strong>

_"Guys, Rogue just left the mall, she's on her way."_** said Lyly.****  
><strong>

_"Its go time Kyle"_** said Rafael. Kyle nodded and took the form of Rogue. 'She' walked up to the front and waited for Remy to show up, the others waited for her a couple of yard behind, and out of site.****  
><strong>**-  
><strong>_"Ok, am I the only one that's kinda freaked out by Kyle's acting skills?"_** whispered Lyly as they followed the Fake Rogue, who was cheerfully talking to Remy as they made their way to the car.**

****—****—****—****—****—****—****

**Kurt sat in the Danger room's control room. From here he could see and monitor everything Duncan saw, said and heard.****He tried to concentrate on what was happening with the students, but his mind kept going back to last night's events. Everything that had happen still seem like a really big dream to him. Even if Logan and him hadn't had a proper talked, he still felt like the happiest man alive. When Logan walked in he was smiling to himself, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice him.**

**Logan was starting to hate that tail. Every time he saw Kurt, his tail was always making seductive motions, always making seductive motions. It was begging him to grab it, yet at the same time saying, **'you can't get me!'**. It was killing him!**

**Without thinking, Logan made a grab for it. It moved just a second before he could grab it. He growled at it and tried again. Every time he tried and failed, it just moved too fast.**

**This went on for about five minutes. As Logan got lost in concentration, Kurt got lost in thought. He keep replaying every moment with Logan, every touch, every kiss, every world, every breath that had escaped from his mouth. He was getting chills, and his uniform was becoming very thigh-.**

_"Ahhh!"_** Kurt jumped back in surprise, he turned around to find Logan holding his tail in his mouth. **

**The older man's face was a deep red, embarrassed about being **caught**. Kurt was about to question him as to ****  
><strong>**why his tail was in his mouth when Logan shifted his tongue, sliding it across his tail.**

**Kurt moaned at the touch, but then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. ****Logan only smile at this, lust and mischief in his eyes. He had not expected Kurt's tail to be so sensitive, but he was gonna take advantage of it now.**

**Logan ran his tongue across Kurt's tail slowly until he reached the spaded tip. He sucked it, wrapping his tongue around it, nibbling here and there. Logan did all of this his eyes never leaving Kurt's, who was panting heavily and licking his lips every few seconds.**

**Logan finally looked away, his eyes traveling over Kurt's body. He notice the bulge between Kurt's legs, it was being constricted by the uniform.**

_"L-Logan"_** Logan looked up. Kurt's arms were open like a child asking to be picked up. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes were fill with lust.****  
><strong>**Logan picked him up, the younger man quickly wrapped his legs around his hips, his arms around his neck. Logan moved closer to kiss him only to bump their noses together. Kurt giggled at this, he turned his head to the side a bit. Their lips meet eagerly, hungry for each other.**

**They broke apart only because they needed air. Logan sat down on the large office chair, setting Kurt on his lap. He press their hard-ons together, enjoying his lovers reactions.**

_"She's on her way"_** Logan barely registered Kelek's voice over the intercoms, but with a swift movement, he turned it off. Kurt didn't even hear it. Part of his mind was on the wet tongue that was messing with his ear, the other part was on the hands that were trying to take off his uniform. He laughed when Logan cursed at the one piece.**

_"Here let me"_** whispered Kurt into Logan's ear, enjoying the chill that went down Logan's spine. Kurt teleported out of Logan's arms, leaving him with nothing but an empty uniform. ****The younger man reappeared behind Logan. With a quick motion with his tail, he turn the chair around.**

**Logan looked at the naked man looming over him. He was beautiful. Soft fur, the color of a midnight blue sky, but what he loved the most were his eyes. Eyes that right now were filled with lust. Kurt settle himself on Logan's lap, while the older man explored every part of his body. Hand roaming over his chest, his stomach- Kurt gasped, Logan was lightly and very slowly making his way to his member, fingers barely touching him.**

_"T-Tease.."_** whispered Kurt.**

**Logan moved in closer to Kurt's ear.****  
><strong>_"But you like it"_** replied Logan biting the soft part of his**

****—****—****—****—****—****

_"Hello! Professor Kurt! we have a problem. we can't keep him in the van for much longer. Lyly's toxic is starting to wear off... HELLO!"_** Rafael's desperate voice came in for the third time. Duncan had tried too, but no one knew were the professor was, and they were running out of time.**

****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****—****

_P.S. Who hates me for the ending? :D anyway Review Review Review Review Review ohh and don't FORGET TO REVIEW!_

_P.S.S. I really want to make other couples, so please feel free to tell me who you what together. It can be BoyXGirl BoyXBoy GirlXGirl. Or if it's the Twins BoyXBoyXBoy or BoyXBoyXGirl Let's get naughty! _


	7. Chapter 5

_Thanks for everything Teobaldi _

I don't own the X-Men and their yummy self's... but I wish I did...

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

* * *

><p><strong>B.I.L.A. 5<strong>

_"Lyly!"_** hissed Rafael.****  
><strong>_"Do something! He's starting to wake up, we only have like four miles __  
><em>_to go, can't you knock him out with your poison again or something?" _**he continued.**

**They were almost to the school when ****Remy ****had started to wake up. The guys wanted Lyly to use one of her plant's drugs on him again, but according to her, if she did that before the old dose was out of his system the new one could kill him. ****On a worse note, Professor Kurt was nowhere to be found!**

_"Try the professor again" said_** Kyle who had already shifted back to his true form. (or what they thought was his true form. Who knew) **_"All of Team C is looking for him, well excepted for Duncan. And Team A should be getting there right about now."_** answered Lyly, more than a little frustrated at the unexpected diss-**

_"I GOT IT!"_** screamed Lyly out of nowhere, startling everyone.****  
><strong>_"It's part of the mission," _**she explained. **_"On every lesson, the Professors always tell us 'It's a rare day when things go as planned, always be ready to improvise.' Mycah, stop the c-"__"I'm Mecah!"_**  
><strong>_"Whatever! Just stop the car!" _**screamed Lyly, so excited that it was freaking the others out. The car pull over to the side of the road.****  
><strong>_"Kyle, open the doors, Rafael call Duncan, tell him and the others to stop looking for the professor, Richard, help me get him out."__  
><em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"L-Logan, please, I want you."<em>** whispered Kurt into Logan's mouth. The older man's shirt was off, as were his pants. Kurt moaned as Logan grabbed both of their members and stroke them at the same time, pre-cum acting as a lubricant.**

**Logan let go, and moved his wet fingers to Kurt's opening. The young man gasped and moaned as the first finger entered him, by the time the third finger was in, Kurt was about to cum.**

_"L-Logan I'm about t-to cum, I can't hold-"_**  
><strong>_"Ohh no you don't" _**whispered Logan, who using his free hand, grabbed hold of Kurt's member, folding his fingers around it tightly, while putting his thump on the tip, preventing the young man from coming.**

**Logan pulled out his fingers, then using his free hand, lifted Kurt's hips and positioned his cock at the waiting entrance. Tears threatened to overflow from Kurt's eyes as Logan slowly entered him. The blue mutant was tense, making it difficult for Logan, but when he was finally all the way in, he quickly pulled out again, and then mercilessly shoved his full length in again, hitting his prostate. Kurt moaned and squirmed around, trying to remove Logan's hand, only to be stopped by the feral growl coming from Logan.**

**Logan continued to trust into Kurt, never loosening his grip on the blue man's member. It was starting to grow purplish under the pressured, and Logan could feel it pulsing in his hands. Tears ran down from Kurt's eyes, his face was buried into the man's shoulder. This was a new feeling to him. He had never before felt such pain as he did now at his inability to cum, but that same inability brought him so much pleasure as Logan thrust into him, hitting his prostate every time, making the pressure grow.**

**Kurt's tail was becoming a problem for Logan. At first it had just traced soft patterns into his thigh, then it started to mess with Logan's balls. After teasing Logan, it began to trace it's spayed tip over Logan's lips, then it had trusted itself into his mouth, Logan ran his tongue over it, enjoying the leathery feeling. But what was driving Logan mad was the fact that after pulling itself out of Logan's mouth, wet and slimy with saliva, it had gone back to between Logan's legs, and had found its way to Logan's entrance. At first it had slowly teased the entrance, then it had started to make its way in. Now Logan was being driven to the edge. It shoved itself farther, until it found his prostate, then being as flexible as it was, it started to moved inside of him. It was like holding a snake in your hands, it squirmed and tickled, pressing itself against its surroundings, yet Kurt was in so much pleasured himself, that he didn't notice what his tail was doing.**

**Logan couldn't take it anymore, and Kurt was screaming so hard that he had to bite Logan's shoulder to contained himself. With a loud growl Logan release Kurt's member, then came, inside of him. The hot liquid burned and overflowed Kurt's insides, with one final painful bite, he came. The pressure had built so much that the cum reached Kurt's neck. But at the same time that he had cummed, his tail violently pulled itself out of Logan. The man screamed in surprise and pleasure, shooting another load of cum, that he didn't know he had, into Kurt. Which cause Kurt to cum again, even if it wasn't as much as the first time.**

**They relaxed into each other's arm, panting. Logan still inside of Kurt. After they had caught their breaths, Logan lifted Kurt's hips and pulled his member out of the blue mutant. The change in temperature from Kurt's warm hole to the cold room gave Logan goose bumps, that quickly went away when he felt his own still hot cum dripping into his cock. The white viscous liquid flowed out of Kurt in a steady stream. Most just ran down the elf's fuzzy legs, but some dripped directly into Logan, who putting two fingers together, scooping a graceful amount into them, (much like scooping icing from a cake) and brought it to Kurt's lips. The young man gladly opened his mouth, accepting the fingers gratefully. Relishing in the bitter-sweet taste that was his lover, Kurt licked every last bit of it off, licking his lips even after the fingers where gone.**

**They stayed like that, in relative silence for minute. Kurt, closing his eyes, pressed their foreheads together. When he opened his eyes, and looked into Logan's he knew that they were both thinking the same thing.**

_"Ich liebe dich mein Vielfraß"_** whispered Kurt, closing his eyes again.**

_"I love you too mein Blau, unscharf, Elfe."_** whispered Logan giving Kurt a peck on the lips.**

**There, they had both said it, four years later, but they had said it.**

_"Come on, let's get cleaned up, so that we can check on the kids __before __Remy __hurts them."_** said Logan, getting up, yet not letting Kurt go.**

**Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, ohh his face was twisted in a priceless look of terror. **_**'the kids! How could I have forgotten about the kids!'**_** Logan, ****knowing what he was thinking, only chuckled.**

_"Come on, I got all of our clothes, teleport us to my room so that I __can get a change of clothes them we can go to your room and take a __shower."_** after Kurt didn't respond, Logan sign.****  
><strong>_  
>"Come on Elf, the faster we clean up, the faster we get back to th-"<em>** Logan hadn't even finished when Kurt ported him out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue didn't know what to say, she was furious and worried at the same time. Remy was nowhere to be found, and now there was a stupid note on top of Logan's bike, but whomever had written it did her hand writing <strong>**  
><strong>**better than her.****  
><strong>_"Class is in session Swamp Rat. I Gamble that payback is a bitch, and __sweetness is her Brother."_** There was emphasis on the word **_**'Gamble'**_** and **_**'Brother'.**_** With a sinking feeling, she knew who it was, and oh, he was good, she had to admit that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hank was more than surprise when Rafael entered the infirmary with a unconscious, blindfolded Gambit in his arms, followed by Lyly, Kyle, and Richard. Before he could even ask, Lyly explained.<strong>_"Training mission, our part was to kidnap him without letting him know who we where, another team had to keep an eye on Rogue who was suppose to pick him up from the airport about half a hour ago, the last team just monitored everything from here, then when we lost communication with professor Kurt, we guessed it was to test if we knew how to act if thing didn't go as planned. He started to wake up about three miles from the house but I couldn't drug him again so I asked the guys to take him outside and then I used my plants and relaxed all of his muscles, then pressed a point on his neck knocking him out again, can we put him somewhere where he can't use his powers for now?"_** she asked at last.**

**Hank was impressed. Kurt had really tested the kids, and it seemed that they had done a splendid job. After they had placed Remy in a chamber that prevented him from using his powers,(A negative cell) the kids made their way out.**

_"ohh and don't let Rogue know that we have him. The professor wants __  
><em>_payback because she lied to him and made him teach this morning's __  
><em>_class"_** called Kyle on the way out. Hank only shook his head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Kurt entered the danger room. Kurt was perched on Logan's shoulder, full of shame, not knowing how he was going to explained his absence. Everyone, with the exception of Mecah&amp;Mycah, were there, proud smiles on their faces.<strong>**  
><strong>_"How did it go?"_** asked Logan, whom already had an idea of how to get his lover out of this. Duncan only smile and started the mission report.****  
><strong>_"Gambit has been captured and is being held in a negative cell. Even __  
><em>_though we panicked at first when professor Kurt disappeared"_** Logan was about to interrupt but the boy didn't give him a chance. He just ****continued.****  
><strong>

_"We figured out that it was part of the 'unplanned circumstance' that __  
><em>_could happen on every mission. We had some troubles but mission __  
><em>_successful, the note was delivered, now we are just waiting for the __  
><em>_Twins to tell us when Rogue gets here." _

**Logan and Kurt exchanged a look, they thought that his disappearance was planned. Logan busted out laughing, Kurt on the other hand felt like a heavy weigh had been lifted of his shoulders. Before the kids could ask what was so funny, the twins ported into the room.**

_"She's here"_** said both of them. Kurt only wrapped his tail around Logan's waist.****  
><strong>_"You guys can leave now, class dismiss" _**said Kurt. The only response was a snort from Kelek. They weren't going anywhere.**

**Rogue walked in the room, followed by the professor.**

_"Where is he Fuzz Ball?"_** she asked, but she was only slightly irritated.****  
><strong>_"He's in a negative cell, he should have woken up by now, sporting a __  
><em>_major headache, tell him that that is what he gets for messing with my __  
><em>_Roses"_** answered Lyly, proud of her self. Rogue only raised an eyebrow at students. With a sign, she smiled at them.****  
><strong>_"Go'ta give you credit bro, they're good"_**  
><strong>**"**_Does that mean that you'll teach them?"_** asked Kurt.****  
><strong>_"Yeah..."_** she sign.**

_"Before you go your separate way,"_** said the professor, **_"anything to say Kurt"__  
><em>**Kurt raised his right hand and placed it over his heart****  
><strong>_"I promise to not use my students like this again, even if they agree, __  
><em>_I also promise to stay out__Rogue's__life if she stays out of mine."_** he stated.****  
><strong>_"I promise to stay out of Kurt's life,-" "and Logan's" _**said Kurt, ****  
><strong>**knowing his sister too well. **_"-and Logan's. I also promise to be a __  
><em>_good teacher."_

_"Now was that so hard?"_** teased the professor.****  
><strong>_"All right everyone, hit the showers, good job today, you can all skip tomorrows classes!"_** screamed Logan. Everybody cheered as they made ****  
><strong>**their way out, talking about what to do with their free time.**

_"So.. "_** said Charles, **_"Hank has been dying to know, so please tell me __that I don't have to keep you two a secret. I don't think I can deal __with it."_** Both men knew what the Charles was talking about.**

_"Don't miss anything? Do you chuck?"_** asked Logan laughing.****  
><strong>_"Does that mean I can tell him? Or do you guys want to?"_**  
><strong>_  
>"We wanna do it"<em>** said Kurt, blushing slightly.****  
><strong>_  
>"But not just him, we also want the students to know"<em>** continued Logan. ****  
><strong>**They had talked about it in the shower, they both agreed, no secrets.****Charles nodded his approval. He was glad that they had finally gotten together.****  
><strong>_  
>"Oh and Logan, Kurt, no, I don't miss<span> ANYTHING<span>, so please replace the __chair in the control room."_** with that he wheeled away, chuckling to himself, this time leaving a tomato red Logan, and a purple faced Kurt.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Charles is a perv! XD <strong>

I'm going to Florida for the weekend. so i don't think i'll be posting anything until Tuesday. SORRY!... The next chapter will star the relationships between the other characters.

**And conflict! hurrah for conflict! **

-Love ya!


	8. Chapter 6

_AN: I'm Back! just got home about two hours ago. here is what you want.. it's more of an explanation for the new couples… _

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

B.I.L.A. 6

**The twins slowly made their way to breakfast. It was Saturday, the table would be set until midday, lunch you had to make for yourself, or wait until diner. They served them self a plate of what they wanted and sat down to eat.**

**People thought it was strange, how they were always on the same wavelength, but to them, it was natural. They couldn't remember a time when they were apart for more than ten minutes, and the distance was never more than five yards. Well there had been that time in elementary school when they had gotten different teachers, the tantrum had been so bad that their parents had been called, needless to say, after that day, every teacher knew to keep them together.****Even the professors thought of them as one, there was only one person who thought of then as individual people. Their stomachs did flips and a smile appeared on their lips as they thought about the first time they had meet him.**

**It had been two years ago, spring had just ended. The harsh summer heat had the most of the students looking for a way to cool off so they had filed about 300 hundred balloons with water. It had taken all morning, now with the sun in the middle of the sky, the first one was thrown and war was started. It was a grab as many balloons as you can carry and everymen for himself kind of war. Everyone ran, dodging and hid behind trees. The twins watch this from a window, inside the house. They could hear the professor talking with their parents, and some teachers. They wanted to play too, so knowing that they were both thinking the same thing, they held hands and ported out.**

**Mycah was hit the second they appeared. It seen like they had landed on the trajectory of the rubbery projectile.**

_"Sorry!"_** they heard someone call out behind them. They turned around to see a slightly tanned boy with naturally spiky hair running towards them. He was shirtless. They didn't know why that mattered, but it did.****When he stopped in front of them, they could see that he had see colored eyes, sometimes green, others blue, or anything in between, depending on how the light hit them.****  
><strong>_"Sorry, I didn't see you two there. Here let me dry you up."_** he said with a smile. The twins only nodded as the water was slowly pulled out of Mycah's shirts.****  
><strong>_"I'm Kelek by the way, it's nice to meet you."_** he said, expending both hands out to the boys.****They blushed at the memory of his skin, it was soft and cool, like the bottom of a pond,**

* * *

><p><strong>Lyly couldn't believe it, her roses! Someone had stepped all<strong>**over them. She kept walking, farted into her garden, she was surprise to find that some plants looked like they had been burned, the most evident was a young tree in the middle. It had half of its side burned off, and hand prints had been indented in on the bark. She snapped out of it when she heard a small explosion, followed by loud moan. He heart skip a beat. She knew that voice, and she also had a good idea of what had happen.**

**Hank ran into the infirmary, to find a badly burned and unconscious Rafael. Lyly was sitting next to him, she was talking to him calmly but you could tell that she had been crying.****  
><strong>_"What happen?"_** asked Hank as he started to cut the boy's shirt. He needed to how bad things were.****  
><strong>_"I don't know, I found him in my garden already like this, he lost consciousness as two boys, I don't know their names, brought him here while the other guy went to get you."_** she explained, tears flowing again. Hank nodded.****  
><strong>_"Also parts of my garden had been burned. And there was a small explosion before I found him."_** continued Lyly, rubbing her eyes.****  
><strong>_"Why don't you wait outside with the professor while I clean him up."_** said Beast softly. She nodded and got up, wanting to touch the boy's hand softly, but stopping herself when she saw the badly burned skin. She walked out, trying to keep her tears under control.**

**Rafael had been in there for over two hours. Two hours! But Hank still hadn't come out. She was getting worrier and worrier with every passing second. The fact that the twins were simultaneously tapping their feet was not helping. Kelek, who was standing across the room saw that Lyly was about to snap, so he made his way across and sat between them at their boys feet, making their tapping stop.**

**It was a strange feeling. Not their touch, no he had gotten over the fact that his heart skipped a beat at their touch, well almost over it. No, what bothered him was the fact that he felt the same about BOTH! How do you explain that! Sure they're twins, but they weren't the same person! He knew that! But he couldn't help himself. Kelek was pulled out of his thoughts when the infirmary doors opened, Hank walking out.****  
><strong>_"Only one of you can go in, he needs to rest, and don't worry he'll be __  
><em>_fine after a couple of days. Now whomever is going to go in you better do so before the meds knock him out again."_** with that he left to see is he could get something to eat, before he himself passed out.**

**Lyly walked in, shyly, scare that Rafael might ask her to leave, why? She had no idea. Rafael looked up at the sound of the door opening. He could see that she was blushing lightly.**

_"Hey."_** he said casually, like they had just meet up for lunch and not at all like one of them was in bed, covered in second degree burns. Lyly seem to relax and the casual tone.****  
><strong>_"How are you feeling"_** she asked making her way the chair next to the bed.****  
><strong>_"Like something blew up in my face"__  
><em>_"I don't know about that, but you did blow up my garden..."_** said Lyly ****  
><strong>**teasing him.****  
><strong>_"Sorry, I didn't mean to."_** he whispered, embarrassed.****  
><strong>_"it's ok, you can help me fix it up after you heal. Now, you gonna tell me what happen?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Logan, hold on! We can't... someone could find us... Will you stop that... Ahh... What's gotten into yo- Hey that's cheating."<em>** Kurt finally caved in. They were in the forest behind the house, it had been a long day, after learning about that kid's powers going crazy, they also had to deal with that new kid's parents. Can you say overprotective?****It was almost four when they had finally been able to have some time to themselves.**

**Right now Logan had Kurt's tail in his mouth, sucking and biting as he ran his hands over his lover's slim body, clothes discarded some time ago. Kurt didn't know what was up with Logan, he was being very impatient, not that he was to begin with. He gasp as a finger entered him, dry, forceful. Logan didn't wait for more than a minute before inserting a second, then third.****  
><strong>

**Logan knew that he was being forceful, but he couldn't help himself, all day his elf had been giving off the most pleasant aroma. If you mixed that with the way his body moved, sensual, almost like a dancer. It was arousing. He had wanted to take Kurt then and there, but was stopped by a knowing look from Charles. Then at lunch there had been his tail, ohh that damned tail! Why did it always come down to the tail.**

**It has started when they all had sat down to have lunch with the new kids parents. At first it was just soft brushing against his leg, then it had traced pattern on his thigh. At the end it got bold enough to pull down his sipper and started to softly tease him, using it's spates end to stroke his head. Let's just say that Logan stayed at lunch longer than everybody else. Kurt had no idea at all of what his tail had been doing, so Logan felt like he had a right to take him without mercy.**

**Logan slowly entered his lover. Then once he was all the way in, started to pound him. The sounds of skin against skin file the forest, contemplated by Kurt's laud moans. Logan felt Kurt's walls constrict around him and his lover came. After a couple more trust he too came.**

**They laid there, on the soft grass, cuddling. Kurt trailing soft kisses down Logan's neck. Suddenly Logan tensed, he looked around, sniffing the air.****  
><strong>_"Logan? What is it?"_** asked Kurt, worried****. ****Logan didn't answers just growled at the unseen treat. It didn't take long for a small noise to come from the direction that Logan was staring at.**

**What came out surprise them both. It was a wolf, a big snow wolf.**

_"It's hurt"_** whispered Logan. Kurt couldn't see it, but he knew Logan could smell it. There was one thing that was bothering him. What was it doing here, so close to people? As if to answer his question, it suddenly collapse, but as it lost consiuness it also traded it's soft gray, fur for blue scales.****  
><strong>_"M-Mother?"_** asked Kurt, rushing over to Mystique's side.**


	9. Chapter 7

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

B.I.L.A. 7

* * *

><p><strong>Hank rushed to the infirmary for the second time today. Behind him was Kurt and Logan, who was carrying an unconscious Mystique. As they laid her on a bed, Hank started to examine her.<strong>**  
><strong>_"Kurt you're distracting me! Logan could you please escort him outside and keep him there until I come out?"_** Kurt who had been passing back and forth was led out of the room by Logan. They waited outside, Rogue had come down when she had heard. They sat together, Rogue holding Kurt's hand, who was holding Logan's. The older man rubbed his thumb against his lover's hand, trying to comfort him. Kurt may not have a good relationship with his mother before but it they had gotten closer when he was in Germany. He was also wondering about what or whom his mother was running away from, because she was running away, and whatever it was, it was something even she couldn't handle.**

**It didn't take long, less than a hour later, Hank came out. Everyone stud up, waiting for his 'verdict.'****  
><strong>_"She is fine. The wound wasn't that deep. The bleeding stopped long before she even got here. She collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration. __  
><em>_She should be fine after a couple of days of rest."_** Hank looked up from his clipboard, then motioned for Rogue and Kurt to go in. Rogue ****  
><strong>**went in, followed by Kurt, who stopped when he realize that he was still holding his lover's hand. With a tight squeeze and an encouraging ****  
><strong>**nod from Logan, Kurt took a deep breath and walk led in, leaving him alone with Hank.****  
><strong>_"I could smell her."_** stated Logan. Hank raised a questioning eyebrow.****  
><strong>_"No I mean, she has a scent, Mystique never had a scent. But it's not just that... She smells... Strange... It's not bad... Just strange..."_**  
><strong>_"I found some bruising on her arms and neck. Many signs of injections too. I'll get the blood test results in a couple of hours, until then, I can't really tell you much about why that is..."_** said Hank with a sad sign.****  
><strong>_"Thanks, why didn't you go tell Chuck the details, I'll wait for Blue."_** said Logan, giving the beast like man a pat in the back.**

**It wasn't until about a hour later that the doors to Mystique's room ****finally opened. Rogue walked out, Logan stud up, waiting for his lover. Rogue shook her head.**

_"She woke up about fifth teen minutes ago, she said that she wanted to talk to Kurt. Alone."_** she emphasized the last word when she saw Logan making his way to the door. He glared at her, clearly not happy about it, but he walked back to his chair and sat, prepare to wait for as long as it took. Rogue smile at him,****  
><strong>_"I have to get back to Remy, before he takes all of the kid's money. Take care of him for me?"_** she asked, looking at her mother's door.****  
><strong>_"Always"_** whispered Logan with a soft smile.  
><strong>**-**

**-  
><strong>_  
>"Are you gonna make me ask, or are you gonna tell me?"<em>** asked the Blue women. Kurt knew exactly what she was talking about, but how do you explain to your mother that minutes before she had walked in, you had been going at it with your lover?... She waited, looking at him with knowing eyes.**

_"W-We're going out."_** he whispered, looking at his hands, a heavy blush on his face.****  
><strong>_"For how long? Come on give me details!"_** exclaimed Mystique. Their relationship really had improved over the years.****  
><strong>_"About a week"_**  
><strong>_"Mmm how long have you liked him?"_** she asked.****  
><strong>_"Sense high school"_** whispered Kurt, blushing more if that was even possible.****  
><strong>_"come on give me details!"_** she exclaimed again.****So he did. They talked about everything; his time in high school, why he left, why he came back but it wasn't just about him, they also talked about what she had been up to sense the last time they had talk, but somehow they came back to Logan.. By the time they were done, it was almost eleven.****  
><strong>_"Come on, mutti, you have to sleep or Hank will get mad at me."_** whispered Kurt. The women looked like she was about to pass out again, but she was smiling, that had to count for something.****  
><strong>_"ok, ok, just one more question."_** she said, a mischievous light in her eye.****  
><strong>_"Okay, Just one."_** said Kurt as he tucked her in.****  
><strong>_"How big is he?"_** she teased.****  
><strong>**Kurt opened his mouth to protest but closed it, he opened it again, but this time nothing came out. He snapped out of it by Mystique's laugher. The women was hugging her sides, wincing whenever she accidently touched her wonder side until she finally calmed down. Kurt just glared at her, his face a deep, dark purple.**

**That is how Logan found them. He had gotten tired of waiting (go figure) and finally gotten the courage to come in. His entrance only cause Mystique to start laughing. Kurt, who's color had almost gone back to normal started to blush furiously. **

**Before Logan could even ask or even protest, Kurt started to drag him towards the door.****  
><strong>_"You ether tell me or I ask again" _**she threatened. Kurt halted, **_**she wouldn't, **_**he thought.**_** Oh God! She would!**_**  
><strong>_"Big"_** he mumbled.****  
><strong>_"Number."_** she stated. What is she a detective?****  
><strong>_"About seven regularly, almost ten when exited"_** he mumbled again, before pulling his lover out of the room, his mother's laughter fading behind them.**

**They made their way to the elevator, stopping briefly to check on Rafael who was already sleeping, noticing the arrangement of white lilies making the room smell wonderfully.**

**Logan grabbed Kurt from behind, finally getting the young man to relax. They walked into the elevator, one still holding the other, trailing soft kisses down his neck, hands roaming.****  
><strong>_"Logan, we're in the elevator."_** whispered Kurt****  
><strong>_"So"_** whispered back Logan. Turning him around do that they were facing each other.****  
><strong>_"Someone could find us"_** stated Kurt softly. Logan just pulled him closer. It was a sweet kiss, just a soft meeting of lips.****  
><strong>**Logan chuckled.****  
><strong>_"You're falling asleep on me blue"_**  
><strong>_"Sorry"_** said Kurt, leaning against him, trying not to yawn.****  
><strong>_"Its fine"_** whispered Logan.**

**The elevator door gave a soft ding and opened. Logan looked down at Kurt and chucked, who falls asleep in a thirty second elevator ride? Logan picked him up, bride style, kissed his forehead softly and then turn around, only to find a red face Lyly, embarrassed at having witness such an intimate moment.****  
><strong>_"Shouldn't you be in bed kid?"_** asked Logan a bit annoyed.****  
><strong>_"I-I- ahh.. Rafa- sorry."_** she finally mumbled.****  
><strong>_"Get to bed."_** ordered Logan.****  
><strong>_"I just wanted to say good night."_** she mumbled.****  
><strong>_"Fine, then bed. Your first class tomorrow is with me."_**With that, he left, lover in his arms.**

**He had a feeling that Kurt was gonna kill him. They still hadn't come out to the students...****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The twins woke up with a start. It was two AM. Lightning. It was raining, hard. The water beat against their window, lightning flashed, thunder boomed. They both squeaked and held on to each other. Tighter with every flash and boom. They really didn't like thunder storms.<strong>**  
><strong>_"I wanna go to his room"_** whispered Mycah.****  
><strong>_"He's probably asleep"_** Mecah whispered back.  
>Kelek, every time there was a thunderstorm, they would port to his room and stay with him until morning came.<strong>**  
><strong>_"I know, but I really wanna-"_** started Mycah****  
><strong>_"But we probably won't be able to control ourselves."_** finish Mecah.**

**Every night they had dreams about him and every morning they woke up with soiled boxers. Both of them! What's gonna happen if they sleep with him in the same bed? How are they gonna explain that.****  
><strong>**So they didn't go, they stayed together on the same bed, but they didn't go to Kelek's room. No mater him much they wanted, how loud the thunder boomed or how scary the lightning flashed. It was gonna be a long night.****  
><strong>

**Kelek sat up, startle. Something was wrong he didn't know what, but something woke him up. He looked around, nothing, it was probably the storm, he thought, laying back in bed. He say back up again.****  
><strong>_"Storm?"_** he looked at the time, 2:37 AM**_**'Where are they?'**_** He thought **_**'They always come over when there's a storm, maybe they haven't woken up, or maybe they're not scare anymore. That's good, they won't wake me up every time there's a storm.'**_** He couldn't help at the pain in his chest. It hurt. **_**'What if they don't need me anymore?'**_** he thought. **_**'It's for the best, if I confess my feelings, they will probably make me pick between them. I can't do that! How con in explain to them that I love them both?... They'll think I'm some kind of pervert.'**_** he threw himself back on the bed and tried to fall back asleep. He sat up suddenly, threw his covers aside and ran out of the room.**

**Kelek walked into the twins' room to find them awake, sitting in bed, Mecah holding Mycah in his arms. There were tears in their eyes. With a sign Kelek walked up to them, sat on the bed, and opened his arms.****  
><strong>_"Seriously! Come here."_** the boys threw themselves at him. Crying harder.****  
><strong>_"Why didn't come over to my room?"_** he asked with a sign.****  
><strong>_"We-we didn't wanna wake you up"_**  
><strong>_"Over something so stupid."_** they whispered between sobs.****  
><strong>_"Seriously you two... Come let's clean you up so that we can go to sleep."_** he pulled them out of bed and dragged them to the bathroom, where using a wet towel he cleaned their tear stained faces. Smiling softly at the chills that ran through their bodies at the contact with the cold water.****  
><strong>**It wasn't until they were out of the bathroom, the storm raging outside, that he notice they were shirtless. In fact they weren't wearing anything but boxers. Kelek looked away, trying to focus on anything but the exposed skin. They laid on the bed. Kelek on his back in the middle. A twin on each side, using his arms as pillows, holding hands over his chest.**

**Kelek waited, trying not to laugh. They shifted in place, trying to get comfortable, but he knew that they weren't going to until they switched places. Mycah likes sleeping against the wall, Mecah likes sleeping on the edge of the bed. They continued to move around until they finally the gave up with a grunt, at the same time. Kelek only laugh.****  
><strong>_"So are you guys gonna switch sides or not?"_** he asked with amusement in his voice.**

**The boys only exchange a look, the same idea on their minds.**_** How dare he come over when they were trying so hard to hide their feelings?...**_** Mycah put a leg over Kelek and sat on him.****  
><strong>_"Come on Mecah"_** the brother complained.****  
><strong>_"I can't with you in the way, get down."_** replied the other one. So Mycah did, he laid himself flat against Kelek.****  
><strong>_"Sorry"_** the twin mumbled as his brother made his way across.****  
><strong>_"It's fi-"_** he was cut off when Mycah's lips touched his. Mouth opened, Kelek relaxed into it, kissing him softly.****  
><strong>_"Sorry" _**said Mecah, who had pushed his brother, then he looked at them.****  
><strong>_"I want a kiss too!"_** he winded, gently pushing his brother aside. breaking them apart**

**Kelek found himself kissing Mecah back. He also felt Mycah's lips against his neck. Kelek moaned at the treatment, wrapping his arms around them, pulling them close, enjoying the feel of their skin on his hands. They were both nibbling on his neck, each had a hand under his shirt, exploring.****  
><strong>_"Guys, wait... Ahh.. Hey stop teasing m-"_** he gasped when he felt two ****  
><strong>**hands go under his boxers.**

**They knew that if they stopped now they would never get a chance like this again. He was hard. The twins stroke him together, in sink. Listening to his moans, gasps, the way his breathing would hitch whenever they touched him a certain way.**

**The boys kept going, pulling his shirt up, licking his chest. Biting a nipple each. Kelek was near his limit, they knew it. They went faster, the biting became harder, making sure that they left a mark.****Kelek tensed. He came in the twins hands with a grunt. **

**They laid there, waiting for Kelek to catch his breath. Once he had, they pulled their hands out of his boxers, they were covered in cum.  
><strong>_"Sorry"_** mumbled Kelek, blushing at the sight of it. Mecah grabbed a towel that was on the floor and cleaned his hand, then passed it to his brother so that he could do the same. They laid there, in awkward silence for a while unsure of what to say. **

_"It stopped raining"_** murmured Mycah. Kelek only responded by turning himself over, lying on his stomach, covering his face with the pillow. The twins exchanged a look, sadness in their eyes. 'he hates us' they though.  
><strong>_"Ahh laas ou__"_** said Kelek, face still buried in the pillow. The twins looked at him.  
><strong>_"What?"_** The both asked. Kelek lifted his head, still not looking at them and repeated.  
><strong>_" I like you. I mean both of you. I know it sounds weird, and I know that you two aren't the same person, but I like you both, and I don't wanna pick between you too and I don't want you guys to think that I'm a pervert, and.. and.. " _**he stopped, knowing that is he continued he might start crying. He wanted to turn around and see the looks on their faces, but he was too scare. **

_"you are a pervert"_** said Mycah,  
><strong>_"but it's okay, because we like you too," "and we don't want you to pick between us" "We want you to take us both"  
><em>**Kelek looked up at them, shocked at the confession.**

_"are you serious? you really don't mind?" _**he asked them  
>"<strong>_Nope" "as long as we both get equal treatment" _**said the twins.**

**"**_I can do that"_** replied Kelek, pulling Mecah in for a kiss, then doing the same for Mycah. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Please! <strong>


	10. Chapter 8

_**mikepd, Shellbeh**__**, **__**darkness719**__**, **__**teobaldi**__**, **__**Guardian of the Phoenix**__**, **__**HidanKakuzuFanGirl**__**, Lalson. The. Freak**__**…**_

Thanks for all of your love and support!

This chapter is short and fluffy… sorry… my mind is full of Kurt, but it's all images, so I have like five drawings that I'm working on… you can find the first one on my profile.

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

* * *

><p>B.I.L.A. 8<br>**  
><strong>**To say that it had been a long night at the institute was a understatement. It seem that almost everybody had been woken up by the storm, well except for Kurt, who somehow had slept all night.**

**It was nine AM. All classes had been canceled because the storm had cause some damages that needed some repair. So all of the students had been gathered.**  
>"<em>I can see that most of you were also kept up by the storm"<em> **started the professor**  
><em>"it seems that it also caused a lot of damage to the mansion and the surrounding area. I would like to ask all of you to help with cleaning and fixing things up, because of that I asked the professors to cancel classes for the day." <em>**the groans of complain about having to clean up turned to cheers at having no classes.**

**By midday, the house and its surroundings have been clean and everything had been repaired, and everybody was heading to the dining room for lunch. Logan had to do some things for Charles, so Kurt sat down to eat with Lyly. The girl had looked a bit embarrass at seeing Kurt, who silently wondered about it.  
><strong>_  
>"Good job today Lyly, your powers really came in handy today" <em>**commented Kurt casually.  
><strong>_  
>"Thanks, I'm just glad that we don't have classes today" <em>**Replied Lyly. there was a small blush on her cheeks. '**_**and I don't have to see Mr. Logan' **_**she thought to herself.  
><strong>_  
>"Logan?" <em>**asked Kurt, surprise at the mention of his lover.  
>Lyly realize that she had accidently spoken out loud, a bad habit of hers.<br>**_  
>"I-I… last-…"<em>** Kurt only raised an eyebrow at her reaction, her face turning a deep red.  
><strong>_"I saw you two at on the elevator last night. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just going to talk to Rafael but when the door opened, Mr. Logan had you in his arms, you were asleep, and he gave you a kiss. I won't tell anyone I promise" _**Her face was scarlet, but when she finally looked at Kurt, she founds his a dark purple. there was an awkward silence between them.  
><strong>_  
>"We're together-"<em>**said Kurt finally.**

"_You don't have to tell me anything Professor Kurt." _**interrupted Lyly softly.**

_"No, I, we, wanted to tell you guys, we just haven't found the right moment, so don't worry about it, and you don't have to keep it a secret." _**explained Kurt. There was more silence between them, they just ate quietly.  
><strong>_  
>"Is it strange?" <em>** asked Kurt.  
><strong>_  
>"No, it's just strange. I can't see Mr. Logan acting cute, you know, all lovey-dovey." <em>** she made a face, trying to picture it, then giving up and shaking her head at whatever she had imagined.  
><strong>_  
>"I don't know about that, he has his moments. He can be so cute too." <em>**murmured Kurt, getting a faraway look, daydreaming. he snapped out of it and looked at Lyly. they held each other's gaze before breaking out in a fit of giggles. **

_"How are things between you and Rafael?" _**asked Kurt once they calmed down. **  
><em>"Good I guess…" <em>**she murmured, a bit sad.  
><strong>_"He likes you," _** stated Kurt with a smile.  
><strong>_"I've seen the way he looks at you during class, he always finds a way to stand or sit near you, and when you're not in the room, he gets this really faraway look, how much do you wanna bet that he's thinking about you?" _**  
>Lyly looked at Kurt, a small smile on her lips<br>**_"Thank you… I needed that." _**whispered Lyly. they ate in silence after that. it wasn't until almost everybody was gone that Kurt finally spoke up.  
><strong>_"Can you help me?" _**he asked. Lyly gave him a confuse look.  
>"<strong>_with coming out to the rest of the students…" _**he let the sentence die. her face turned into one of understanding.**  
><em><strong>"<strong>__You don't have to make an announcement" _**She replied. Kurt gave her a confuse look.  
><strong>_"Just act like a normal couple. you won't be hiding your relationship, but you won't be declaring it to everyone either. if someone comes up to you guys and asks, then you can tell them honestly, anything other than that is your business." _**She explained. Kurt smile.  
><strong>_"he'll probably blush at the PDA…" _**joked Kurt.  
>Lyly just had a strange look on her face.<br>**_"I can't see it, he's too serious to blush" _**she stated.**

* * *

><p><em>"Pregnant? Your pregnant?" <em>**Kurt couldn't believe it.  
>It was after lunch. the professor had call all everybody so that they could talked about what had happen, but before that, Hank had read her diagnosis from the blood test.<br>**_"Yeah, I'm three months pregnant" _**clarified Mystique.  
><strong>_"Why don't you start at the beginning" _** encouraged the professor. the blue women nodded.  
><strong>_"For the past seven months I have been seeing someone. His name is Frank, He's not a mutant, but he makes me happy…_

**Flashback **

"Morning"_**said the man identified as Frank. kissing the blue women next to him.  
><strong>__"Morning"__** she replied with a smile. Then giggling softly as he bent down and kissed her stomach.  
><strong>__"and how is my little man?..."__** he whispered.**_

_"She is fine, thank you"__** replied Mystique, playfully glaring at him.  
><strong>__"It's a boy I say!" "Girl" "Boy" "For the last time it's a girl"__** They kept play fighting as they got ready for the day.  
><strong>__"Is Kennan a good boys name?" "it's a bad name because its gonna be a girl. Gwen is a good name" "how about Ken?" "Yumi" "Khalil?" "Bel" "Kin" "Lae, What's with you and names that start with 'K'? "Kyler? I don't know what his name is, I just know that it starts with a 'K'" "Kyra?" "KYNE!" "Kyne?" "Yup, Kyne it means Royal" "I… I like it, but its… gonna… be a…"__** Both Mystique and Frank dropped to the floor, unconscious.**_

* * *

><p><em>"When I came to, we were both in a room, somewhere I didn't know." <em>**She finish, hugging he stomach protectable. ****  
><strong>_"What happen after that?"  
>"Trask. <em>_It was Trask who took us. Every day he would take me away and __  
><em>_take away some blood, experiment in me, once he even took some cells __  
><em>_from the baby. It wasn't harmed, but... But..."_ **she stopped, sobbing ****softly. Everyone waited for her to calm down. She did after a couple ****of minutes. Then continued.****  
><strong>_  
>"I tried to escaped once with frank, but we got caught, and Trask ordered for frank to be tortured, right in front of me. He told me that is I tried it again, he would hurt him, and the baby. That was the first week, and I did as I was told for the next two. It was in the third, we were being transported to another lab, they put us on a helicopter. We sat together, we were up there for about an hour. Before I knew what was happening, frank opened the door a threw me out, as he was shot as he was about to jump out. I was able to catch him in mid-air, he was still alive. we landed, hard, the trees broke our fall, but he positioned us the that I landed on top of him. I was bruised but nothing was broken. He-he died that night. I left when morning came… I was somewhere in upstate New York. it took me a week, traveling nights sleeping during the day until I made it here…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan found Kurt sitting under a tree, in the clearing where Mystique had first found them. After the story was done, Charles had said that Mystique could stay here. The minute they were dismiss everybody had gone their separate ways, but Kurt had ported away without a word. It had taken all afternoon for Logan to find him, it was almost sunset. Logan opened his mouth to ask if wanted to talk about it but thought better of it, he would talk when he was ready. So he sat next to him, without saying a word and waited. They stayed like that for about an hour, the sun long gone, taking its warmth with it.<br>**

**The moon was starting to peek over the horizon, when Kurt finally got up. Logan looked up at him, his face was full of sorrow. Logan opened his arms, Kurt knowingly sat in his lap and buried his face on the older man's shoulder, who in return rubbed a comforting hand on his back. A chilly wind blew, but it didn't matter, they were warm, together…**

**Kurt woke up to find himself in Logan's room, the last thing he remembered was cuddling with him out in the forest. He looked down at his lover, who was softly snoring. His hair was sticking out, pillow hair, his face, soft, peaceful, his mouth slightly opened. Kurt bent down and kissed his lips lightly, ran his fingers through his hair, then kissed him again. but this time, to his surprise, he found himself pinned under Logan.  
><strong>_"I didn't take advantage of you when you were sleeping, now did I Blue?" _**whispered Logan into his ear, sending chills down his spine, before attacking his mouth. The kiss was passionate, full of desired and lust, yet the way Logan's hand cupped Kurt's face, Kurt's soft caresses, were full of love. Love that was bigger than their need for each other, the need to fill and be filled. **

**The sun was rising, but they didn't care, they each had their own personal sun. Someone to warm them up, to kiss their skin, to guide and accompany them where ever they went. They had each other…**

* * *

><p>I also have a drawing of the baby… but I have to work on it… and I'm keeping the gender a secret… :p<p>

_**Reviews are loved! **_


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry! I know I have family over and my computer and writing time is limited… and writers block is being a bitch! It's not gone yet but I'm doing my best to continue!

on a happier note! let's give a big welcome to _**NaKita277**_

**This is just for you… sorry it's so short…**

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

* * *

><p>B.I.L.A. 9<p>

_"Have you seen Kelek?"_ **Lyly jumped in place, choking on her drink. The twins had teleported out if nowhere, startling her, not even apologizing.****  
><strong>_"No"_** she replied bluntly after catching her breath, glaring at the two boys, who only nodded mumbled a _'thanks'_ and ported out.  
><strong>**She signed, things had been chaotic, to say the least, the past couple of weeks. It has started with the news of professor Kurt's and ****Rogue's**** mother being Mystique.  
><em>The Mystique! She had been on the down low the last couple of years but we still knew who she was and what she'd done. Then we learned that she's pregnant AND staying here.<em>  
>It was a <strong>**lot to take.****That same week, Professor Kurt and Mr. Logan had opened up about their relationship. It seem that he had followed her advise and not announced ****it, just openly showing their relationship.  
>A kiss on the cheek, that to everyone's surprise Mr. Logan had blushed to, a soft caress, small things like that.<br>Some of the students didn't like it, but they kept it to them self, not wanting to upset Mr. Logan.**

**But just seeing the twins had reminded her, they had been acting strange, specially near Kelek.  
>She made a mental note to corner them later and ask what was up. I mean come on! They practically skipped instead of walked.<br>Maybe they got them self girlfriends. She thought. Girlfriend... Boyfriend...  
>Boyfriend, she smiled, thinking about her own love life. It had finally happen, Rafael had finally admitted he's feelings for her!<br>It had taken more that subtle hints from her to finally get him to do it but it was worth it in the end...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_"L-Logan, stop... Ahhh... We have to pick Scott and Jea- aww what was __that for?"_** they were currently in Kurt's room supposedly getting ready to pick go Scott and Jean up from the airport, but they had gotten a bit sidetracked, to say the least. the month was up but Kurt wasn't going anywhere. he had decided to stay, for how long? he didn't know.  
><strong>_  
>"you were thinking of someone else…" <em>**Replied the older men, taking his lips again, maybe a bit forcefully.  
><strong>_  
>"So you pulled my tail?" <em>**Asked the Blue one when then broke apart, panting.  
>Logan didn't reply, just moved his lips down to his furry neck, making him whimper. Kurt didn't fight him, too lost in lust.<br>He felt Logan's hand fumble with his pants, he smiled and helped him excitedly, taking his boxers down with them.  
>Logan moaned as the younger mutant rubbed their erections together. He was getting impatient, they both were. <strong>

**Slowly, ohh so slowly Logan trailed kisses down Kurt's upper body, lingering just below his navel, Kurt groaned at his teasing.  
><strong>_"Logan… Please…" _**He begged, trying to move his hips up to the waiting lips.  
><strong>_  
>"What was That Blue?…" <em>** he teased. waiting a couple of seconds more before taking his lover's length eagerly.  
>Enjoying the salty taste, running his tongue over his head, using his teeth, nibbling lightly.<br>He pulled away after a while, judging that he was near his limit; chuckling at his lovers complains, before kissing him on the lips softly. Logan's hand moved down to Kurt's opening, smiling as Kurt held his breath, waiting for the small pain of being penetrated.  
>Slowly Logan slid one finger in, waiting a bit before inserting another one.<br>he was moving fast he knew it, but the growing discomfort on his lower region was becoming invariable. Letting his more animalistic nature take over, moving his fingers out and then pushing then back in harshly.  
>Kurt screamed at the treatment, unsure of himself if it was from pain or pleasure.<br>He figured it was pleasure when he found himself meeting them half way, then complaining when it wasn't enough.  
><strong>_"More…" _**he proclaimed, eyes full of lust, the need overpowering his rational mind that might have told him not to beg.  
>But to his relief, his lover complied, removing his fingers quickly before slamming his full length into him.<br>He was sure that anyone near the area heard his scream that quickly turned to moans, loud, desperate, wanting, a wordless beg for more, accompanied by the same lustful sounds coming from his lover. Neither of them could last must longer. After a few more thrusts Logan came, filling Kurt, the hot liquid driving Kurt to his own orgasm before collapsing on top of him.**

_"Now we need a shower again…" _**complained Kurt after catching his breath. It was ten in the morning, they had to pick Jean an Scott at midday.**

_"I don't mind… Not at all…"_** Replied Logan a mischievous smile on his lips. Kurt only glared at him before porting out.  
>Logan signed, <strong>_**maybe a shower alone isn't sooo bad once in a while…**_** he though before making his way to his own room. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_"Sir. we have a visual. Wolverine, and Nightcrawler have just left." _

_"very well… this is the best time to attach. I want everyone ready in ten… and captain, I will have that child. I will accept no excuses, is that understood?"_

_"Yes Sir."_

_"Very well" replied Trask._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having extra trouble with Lyly an Rafael's relationship… so it won't be as detailed at The Twin's and Kelek's… just little things here and there… sorry… <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE?… Please?… please?…**


	12. Chapter 10

Ok... sorry this took so long... Doing research for this chapter was... Fun ;d To say the least... I know its clumsily writen but it's their first time... so they are the ones that are clumsy with this not me! Now! On with the show!  
>-o-o-o-<br>Thanks Teo!

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

* * *

><p>B.I.L.A. 10<p>

**Kelek made his way to his room as fast as he could. The growing pressure in his pants was starting to hurt, making it hard for him to walk. He hissed as he finally made it, closing the door behind him. He could not believe this...****  
><strong>**-**

**He was walking down the hallway to the kitchen, when he heard Professor Kurt.****  
><strong>_"L-Logan, stop... Ahhh... We have to pick Scott and Jea- aww what was that for?"_** The young professor's voice drawing his interest. He looked**** around the hall to make sure that he was alone, once he was sure that he was, he pressed his ear to the door and listened...**

**The lewd noises that came out of the room had him thinking about the Twins. What kind of noises would come out of them if he teases them? ****  
><strong>**Would they call his name like Prof. Kurt called Mr. Logan's? His body was becoming very hot, almost like somebody had pointed a blow-dryer at his crotch.****  
><strong>**He was snapped out of it by said blue mutant's loud scream. Making him stand up, when he hasn't even realize that he had sat down, and bolted to his room. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Kelek slid down and sat on the floor, carefully unbuckling his belt, and opening his pants. As he slowly took his aching member out, volts of electricity ran thru him. He had never before been so turned on by a thought. Closing his eyes, even if the voices were wrong, his imagination provided a more that able scenario. Moving his hand up and down, finding a rhythm to his motions, Kelek got lost in his lust, forgetting the outside world other than his two little birds. Using his free hand, he moved his pants down until they were off, wincing slightly as the cold wood floor touch his ass. Finally relaxing into his motions again, Kelek broth two tentative fingers to his lips, opening the warm cavity and letting them in. As he ran his tongue over them imagining that they were something else, the hand on his member slow let go and made its way up to his nipples, pushing his shirt up and tweaking the hard buds teasingly. After sucking on his fingers some more, Kelek brought them to his puckered opening. Chills ran down his spine at the cold, wet touch before he inserted the first one in. He hissed at the pain, pausing slowly until it finally subdued, before continuing to move it in and out.**

_"Mycah... Mecah..."_** he moaned inserting another finger, not even pausing this time. His other hand moved back down to tease his member again. He did not know which one was better, having his hand 'swallow' his length, or the fingers that were 'filling' him, even if they were far from what his body really wanted, needed.****  
><strong>_"What shall we do Brother?"_** Kelek opened his eyes, snapping out of his daze. A dark blush crept into his face and neck at the sight before him.****  
><strong>_"I don't know..." _**replied Mycah trailing off, sounding unsure of himself yet the lust-fill look in his face saying otherwise.****  
><strong>_"He was having fun at our expense..."_** provided Mecah.****  
><strong>_"And we didn't get to have any 'fun'_**…" continued Mycah.**

**Kelek was frozen, and he wanted to kick himself for it. He was Kelek! The one with the body of a god, the one who people respected, who made girls (and some boys) have mini orgasms with a look, and here he was, frozen at the site of two boys, that were younger than him! Throwing away the last bit of pride that he had left, Kelek opened his arms like child that wanted to be picked up and begged.****  
><strong>_  
>"Please..."<em>** he called, voice sounding almost like a whine. Both boys walked up and helped him to the bed.**

**There was a silence as the twins started to strip. Kelek, having regained a bit of his consciousness, noticed the building tension. It wasn't bad; it was exciting, expectant, almost holding its breath. As the twins lost their last pieces of clothing, Kelek realize that he still had his shirt on; chuckling to himself as he removed it. **

**As Mecah walked up to the door to make sure it was locked, Mycah got on the bed, Kelek's eyes not leaving his moving form. The marooned eye boy sat himself on Kelek's lap, who quickly wrapped his arms around him as lips found his neck. Mecah smiled at the treatment his brother was giving to their lover, who moaned in response, looking up at him. Blue eyes met Gold and it wasn't long before he too made his way to the bed. Sitting behind Kelek, Mecah followed his brother's actions and started kissing their lover's neck. Hugging him from behind, running his hands over his chest, tweaking the erect buds that were his nipples.**

**As he felt his brother take over the chest area, Mycah moved his hands down to Kelek's member. The aroused penis was slowly dripping pre-cum, acting as a lubricant as he slowly ran his fingers over it, playing with the head teasingly, wondering what it would be like to have it inside of him, his own erection twitching at the thought. **

**Kelek was too lost in the sea of senses to concentrate on every single touch. And is he had been able to, he probably wouldn't know to which one to pay attention to. One of the hands on his chest had moved to his back and had slow made its way down to his entrance. As two fingers entered his already slightly stretched hole, Kelek moved his hands down to Mycah's virgin entrance. The hands on his member stopped with a small intake of breath. Kelek opened his eyes and looked at the boy sitting in his laps. Unlike his brother, Mycah was a bit bashful, needing more attention than Mecah, who was happily finger fucking him. With a moan, Kelek pressed his lips to Mycah's, waiting for him to relax before inserting a finger into his tight hole. The boy gasped into the kiss and tried to break away from it only to be stopped my Kelek's firm hand. Mycah's eyes flew open when Kelek started to move inside of him, finally breaking the kiss to let loud moans escape his lips. His voiced was quickly accompanied by Kelek's own husky tone. It seemed that Mecah's fingers had Kelek's entrance more than ready. **

**As the young man in the middle moaned, he also continued preparing the Twin before him. Inserting his second finger, and after a minute or two, a third, all the time drawing loud wanton moans from him. When he was sure that Mycah was stretched as far as he could with his fingers. ****  
><strong>_"Mycah, get on you knees." _** Ordered Kelek, pulling out his fingers, which earned him a soft whine from Mycah. **

**Mecah laughed at his brother's reaction as he watched him complied with the order. Seeing Kelek slowly penetrate Mycah, making the boy flinch at the intrusion, he felt his own member's needs.  
>As Kelek waited for Mycah to adjust to him, he felt two strong but very gentle hands grab his hips. he didn't understand what was happening until there was a wet yet warm pressure at his own opening, he willed himself to relax. Mecah's manhood entered him slowly, his hold swallowing it whole. <strong>

**As Kelek wallowed in the pleasure of penetrating and being penetrated, Mycah was becoming impatient at the slow pace. Unable to take it any longer, the 'Shy' boy plunged himself deeper into Kelek, not only extracting a loud moan from him, but also making him slam deeper into Mecah, who also let out a moan. A domino effect rhythm was established as one twin would thrust into Kelek, who then passed it on. Moan and skin against skin being the only sounds in the room.**

**Kelek knew that he was near his limit, the pressure below his navel building up more and more. Mycah and Mecah's harsh breathing telling him that they were almost done too. Every thrust sending waves of pleasure into all of them, bringing them closer and closer to the end, and Kelek was determine to not be the first to reach it. Forcing himself to not cum. He suddenly forced himself into Mycah, catching the boy by surprise at the **unexpected **break of rhythm. The movement hitting a ball of nerves inside of him. As a wave of pleasure crashed through him, a loud moan escaped his lips.**

It didn't take more than a few more thrust for Mycah to cum all over the sheets, his walls milking Kelek's own rising orgasm. Unsurprisingly Mecah was the last to cum, finally being driven to the edge by Kelek's walls closing painfully around his penis, his seeds filling him to the rim, and them some.

-o-o-o-

_"Bye-Bye"  
><em>**The twins waited until the car was out of site before making their way back into the mansion, Mycah wincing slightly with certain movements. Mr. Logan and Prof. Kurt were on their way to pick up Prof. Summers and Gray-Summers.  
>After they were... mmm ... Done. It had been almost eleven in the morning. After they had all taken a shower (alone to Kelek's disappointment)all three made their way down stairs to the find something to do. It seem like almost all of the students were out in the city, it being a weekend and all, only Lyly, Rafael, the Three of them and the random loner seen somewhere around the halls were in. they knew that the professor was around there somewhere, with Ms. Mystique and Mr. McCoy, but they didn't count, they were adults.<br>They found Kelek sitting with Lyly in the foyer, watching TV, Rafael was probably somewhere near by. Making their way to where Kelek was sitting (the large sofa) and sitting on eather side of him, they notice Rafa sitting behind Lyly's seat, just out of site, lost in a book.  
><strong>_  
>"They gone" <em>**Asked Kelek**** looking away from the flashing images.  
><strong>_  
>"Yeah-" <em>**Mecah didn't get to finish his reply**** because of a loud explosion coming from somewhere in the top floors of the east wing. **

**Everyone jumped out of their seat, Rafa dropping his book with a loud startle yelp that was mirrored by everybody else when there was another explosion, except that this one sounded like gun fire.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Mystique screamed as Beast was hit with multiple darts, making his movements sway with clumsiness. It only took three more to knock him out. The Professor had been the first one hit, making him useless. Hank had tried to protect her but he could only take so ran down the hall, putting as mush distance between herself and the men that she was sure belonged to Trask, only to run head first into someone. She kick, blindly, only to hear a loud complaint.  
><strong>_"aww! What the Fuc-" _**The young boy in front of her held his stomach tightly. ****She recognized him as a student, she had seen him around the place but his name escaped her at the moment.  
><strong>_"Rafa! You Ok?" _**She looked over at the girl, finally noticing the other students, a pair of twins and other boy with deep blue eyes. she was snapped out of it by the sound of many feet moving towards them.  
><strong>_"Move!" _**She shoved them back down the way they had come from. ******

**They found themselves in a room that led to the back of the house.  
><strong>_"What the hell is going on" _**whispered the one she had kicked between gasps.**_  
>"Trask... Those men are after me... I- I need you guys to find a safe place to hide and then wait there until everybody gets back" <em>**She took looked at their faces to know that they weren't going anywhere.**** She signing.  
><strong>_"Fine! then find a way to stop them, I can't really shape shift because of my pregnancy"_** she hissed.  
><strong>_"On it"_** was the only reply she got before house plants started to make a type of wall, protecting them from the wave of dart that came their way as the men caught up with them.  
><strong>_"Mecah,Mycah get to a phone, call Mr. Logan. Kelek, help Lyly, Ms. M. this way!"_** Rafael was barking orders like he had been doing this for a living. As everybody moved to follow his orders, Mystique ran after Rafael who had started to make his way out side and into the forest. The midday sun creating a beautiful, calm feeling, that only made them feel worse. Every sound they made sounded like a flag saying 'Here we are!'**

**Mystique was surprise when they came out on the other side of the house, but was more than surprise when the boy in front of her dropped, out like a light. She looked around for the intruder, she finally knew where he was when she felt the sharp sting of a dart on her neck before she too lost consciousnesses.**

**-o-o-o-o-o  
><strong>

**"**_Guys! One at a time... WHAT! Turn Around__! Guys.. What's happening! Hey!" _**Kurt looked over at Logan. They were already on the way back. Logan didn't have to ask, he had heard everything.  
><strong>

**The Ten minutes that it took them to get back was ten minutes to long. They got there to find the house in complete silence, that was until Logan suddenly bolted out to that back of the house. Kurt tried to follow his lover but was distracted by the sounds coming from the room to his right, where he found the twins, a dart could be seen on one of their necks.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Logan followed the sent that he had come to know as Mystique's to the forest, continued to the side of the house where he found Rafael. The sent continued back into the forest, mix with the sent of several other men. He paused, sounds coming from all around him, _'Shit'_. was his last thought as he was shot with several darts, His metabolism working the sedative into his body quickly...**

* * *

><p>I know You guys hate me for this... but i need him gone for a bit! :] Sorry Loves!<p>

**Review! Or I will Kill Him! ... yeah You read right!... I'm going to S. Carolina on Thursday so I'm not sure when i will be able to post the next chapter.  
>-See You later My loves!<br>**


	13. Chapter 11

Ok… I AM SOO SOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! My mutant plot Bunny kept running ahead of me, faster than I could write, so as I try to write this part of the story he is already somewhere on the happily ever after... sometimes he comes back… but them he turns himself into a ghost, meaning: I will be writing a Danny Phantom Story soon… look out for that….

Anyways… Sorry it's so short… got to keep you coming back for more…

OHH And a Big Welcome to **sakura1313** Hi Love! :)

Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)

* * *

><p>B.I.L.A 11<p>

_"Any luck prof?"_** the bald man shook his head. It had been two days sense the attack, wolverine and Mystique had not been found, not their scents, not their powers, nothing.  
>Kurt's head hung in disappointment. Two days without Logan, two days without his voice, two days without his touch, his soft caresses, his sweet words.<br>Two days of with an empty yet heavy heart, a heart that was nowhere to be found.  
><strong>**  
><strong>_"Kurt... Kurt... Son... Kurt..."_** It wasn't until he heard his name ****that Kurt realize that he spaced out, again.  
>It happened a lot. All of his emotions would come crashing down on him <strong>**like and avalanche, suffocating him until he ended up on the floor in a fetal position, his tail wrapped around himself protect ably.  
>As someone picked him up, Kurt felt something warm and humid brush across his face.<br>It took him a while to realize that it was a wet towel, someone was cleaning the tears stains on his cheeks.**

******-0-0-**

******He was put down on a soft bed, a sweet calm voice, that somewhere on the back of his mind Kurt registered as Rogue's, was whispering comforting words is his ear, almost cooing at him as if he were a baby. Kurt only buried his face in his pillow falling into a fitful sleep with the scent of rain, earth and pine that were Logan.**

**Logan growled again in frustration and pain. He had tried to unshed his claws, again, only to be shocked, again.  
><strong>**He had tried this so many times in the last two days that he had lost count.  
>The microchip located below his neck at the base of his spine was placed directly onto his metal, electricity conducing, stupid skeleton, preventing him from using his claws.<br>****The shock was so strong that it took a while for his healing to work through the burns all over his body.  
><strong>**He signed, relaxing his body as the pain subside for the moment until he tried again.**

**He was worried, not about himself but about Mystique, Raven. He hadn't seen her at all.  
><strong>**When he had woken up to days ago he was already in the cell that was his current residence, with no idea as to Raven's whereabouts.  
>It worried him, it wasn't just her that he hadn't seen, it was also Trask.<br>The man had a thing for gloating, it was unlike him to ignore any of his prisoners, so Logan could only guess that whatever he was doing to Raven required his undecided attention,  
>and that could not be good, not at all. Logan growled in frustration, un-shedding his claws, again.<strong>

**-o-o-o-o-o**

_"Dr. Jones, report"_** Trask's voice boomed over the lab, drawing the attention of said man, who quickly responded in a strong logical voice.****  
><strong>_"She is almost five months pregnant. We were able to accelerate the growth of the fetus about one month in two days. At this rate she will give birth in about a week.  
>We only have one problem, the growth of the child is making her body deteriorate faster that we anticipated. She most likely won't survive the Childs birth."<br>_** the bald man looked up from the clipboard in his hands and waited for his employer's response that ended up being no more than a unemotional nod before said employer dismissed the bald man and made his way to the clear glassed observation room.**

**The women that was strapped to the bed was unconfident. Normally her blue skin and red hair would draw your attention but at the moment, it was not what captivated Trask.  
>It was the medium size bulged on the women's abdomen.<strong>

**To say that she looked sick was an understatement, her usually soft midnight blue skin looked dry, it's color an unhealthy grayish blue. **

**Her frame was worse, it looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks instead of the two day, of which she **_**had**_** eaten. Her bones popped out of her skin sharply, her cheeks were sunk in.  
>The only part of her that looked remotely healthy was her stomach. Which only made the rest of her look worse.<strong>

**But Trask didn't see this, no, he only saw the possibilities in her, in her child. **

**Her ability to change her form giving her the perfect cells to create a cure, if not, with the proper training, a weapon.  
>A living weapon that would be born in about a week...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review or I won't update... Yeah... deal with that.. <strong>


	14. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter... its also short. but funny! hahaha! enjoy! My loves!

* * *

><p>B.I.L.A. 12<p>

**Rogue helped her brother out bed carefully. It had been a full week sense the incident. In those seven days, Rogue had watch her brother slowly wither away into nothing more than fur and bones.  
>His tail no longer danced around him energetically, his eyes were always bloodshot red from tears and his fur had lost its shine.<strong>**  
><strong>**The young women signed. Normally she would have let him stay in bed all day but the Professor had call for a meeting, requesting everyone.**

-o-o-o-

**As Jean helped Kurt to a chair, she couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of the prominent bones under his fur.  
>She had tried to helped him release some of his emotional stress but when she had entered his mind it had been nothing more that incoherent thoughts about Logan, it was almost like he was in a daze, not really paying any attention to anything or anybody. She sighed.<strong>**  
><strong>_"We have to do something Professor"_** she said telepathically.****  
><strong>_  
>"I know, that's why I called you here today" <em>**replied the professor, waiting for her to take a seat before starting.****  
><strong>_  
>"I know things have been hard this past week."<em>** it was true, everyone looked exhausted, but nothing compared to Kurt.****  
><strong>_"I would like to inform you that Hank had developed a way to find both Raven and Logan."_** this seem to get everyone's attention, including ****Kurt's; who looked up at the bald man with intense determine eyes.****  
><strong>_  
>"it involves reverting cerebro back into one of its early stages, when it could only be used to track one mental signature at a time.<br>We could use it to track Logan's, Raven's or even Trask's signature if we have to. Unfortunately doing that will take time, about a day and a half to be specific.  
>Only four of you will go, Jean, Scott, Kitty and Rogue. Aroro, Gambit, you two will help me with the childr-"<em>**  
><strong>_  
>"I'm going."<em>** said Kurt softly yet determinately.****  
><strong>_  
>"Kurt, you are in no condition to go on a mission."<em>** said Jean calmly, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder who looked like she was about to protest in her own, loud way.****  
><strong>_  
>"I am going"<em>** he repeated, louder this time.****  
><strong>_"Kurt y-"_** Jean didn't even have time to protest before her Kurt's voice exploded.****  
><strong>_"I said that I was going. That is My Mother and My Lover out there in the hands of a maniac. __**I. Am. Going.**__"_** he hissed before teleporting out of the room, leaving everyone stunned, excepted for Jean who seem to be blushing at the Kurt's words about Logan being his Lover.****  
><strong>_  
>"I think he's feeling better"<em>** murmured the Professor with a chucked.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Kelek jumped at the sight of Prof. Kurt's appearance in the kitchen. Not because it was sudden, which it was, but because below the counter,  
>out of site where two very naughty twins very doing very wonderful things to him.<br>The blue eyed boy cleared his throat, suppressing a moan as he tried to regain his composure.****  
><strong>_  
>"Hey Prof. Kurt"<em>** he greeted, voice almost composed if not slightly strained. The blue mutant only mumbled a half hearted hello as he raided the fridge.  
>Kurt didn't even looked at him as he teleported out of the room again, (arms and tail full of food) to Kelek's relief.<strong>

**Closing he eyes, relaxing again and moaning softly as one of them nibbled on a sensitive part of his member.****  
><strong>_"How'es he taste boys?"_** Kelek's eyes flew open at Prof. Kurt's voice. It seem that he had forgotten something.****  
><strong>**To Kelek's mortification, two hands shot up, above the counter, each with a _'thumps up'_ sign. Kurt only giggled and ported out again whatever he had come to get already in his possession.  
>It took a while, but Kelek finally relaxed and gave in into the <strong>**pleasurable administrations of his lovers. It didn't take long for him ****to cum into their waiting mouth-****  
><strong>**  
><strong>_"GUYS!"_** shriek Lyly, running back the way she had come from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Or I Will Sick the Bunny On You! Yeah...<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

Sorry this took so long. My uncle died last Saturday and my house has been chaotic. There might only be one more chapter after this (As I write this I have not started this chapter so that's why I'm not sure)

I also published a new story, (one shot, Logurt, mature) go read it, review it, have some fun with it ;)

Also a Loud **"HI"** to **Scarlet-Rose-Nightcrawler****gambits princess **and **Ichi Sohma**** :)**

* * *

><p>B.I.L.A. 13<p>

_"Lyly... Look at us will!... It has been two days already!... Grow up will you!"_** Kelek looked at the retrieving form of his friend  
>before following her with a sign. She was being incredibly stubborn. She had accepted their relationship of three without a problem, what bothered her was the public sex. According to her she <strong>_**'will never see the kitchen the same way again'.**_** Truth be told neither will he but he's not about to say that out loud.  
><strong>_"Guys! Say something!"_** Kelek turned and looked at his lovers, eyes pleading for help. Their faces could have been confused for one of indifference if not by the intense emotional turmoil seen in the pair of Gold and Maroon eyes. Their hands linked and they were gone, reappearing in front of their target, a stern and slightly annoyed look on their faces.  
><strong>_"The professors are going on a rescued mission, they have found Mr. Logan's and Mystique's location."_** the words out if their mouth was not what Lyly had expected, making her falter and fumble for a response, when none came the twins continued.  
><strong>_"Kelek wants to go with them but they won't let him. He plans on sneaking into the blackbird and going anyway. We're not letting him go alone. we need your help because Forged won't let the loading deck out of his sight. You can go back to being mad at us AFTER we come back. Please." _**For once Kelek was glad for the twins straight forwardness, and he was more than glad when Lyly stopped and looked back at him, concern clear in her eyes, and silently nodded.**

-o-o-o-o-

Rogue watched her brother make his way to a seat with worry filled eyes. His spirit might have changed in the last two days, but he was still weak. He was still way too skinny and the bags under his eyes didn't make him look any better. Despite the fact that all he had been doing is eating, like there was no tomorrow, training, with a ferocity that scared most of the students, and sleeping, it was still nightmare filled and no more than four hours, but it was more than the first week, two days weren't enough to have him back to his old self. She signed and made her way to her seat, only Logan and Mother could do that.

It seemed like everybody else was already here, Jean looked back at her sympathetically as Scott started to take off, then her eyes shot to the back room quickly, a strange look on her face. Rogue raised an eyebrow but said nothing, whatever it was it could wait.

-o-o-o-o-

Logan paced around his cell, something was happening, he could smell it. the guy who brought him his food was more twitchy than usually, and the smelled that followed him was filled with dangerous excitement undertone with a lot of nervousness and fear. Whatever it was, it had everybody on the edge and he was gonna take advantage of it.

How? he had no idea.

-o-o-o-o-

_"Really guys! what the hell were you thinking, this isn't some training mission where we can afford a screw up! Not only that! it's dangerous and we don't have time to be your bodyguards." _**Jean put a hand on Scott's arm, trying to calm him, her eyes never leaving the three boys before them. She couldn't help but smile, their intentions were pure, but even if Scott was right, she had felt their presence right before they had taken off, she could have made sure to take them out but she knew they wouldn't have gone without a fight.  
><strong>_"Calm down Scott, Kelek, Mecah, Mycah, I know you guys mean well but Scott has a point, we don't have time to keep an eye on you guys, it enough that we have to worry about Kurt" _** at the mention of his name Kurt glared at her.  
><strong>_" If me being here worry's you 'all so much, they can come with me, that way I'll have some extra protection, happy?" _ **Jean let out a sign of relief when Scott nodded. They didn't have time for this, and as if to prove her right they heard Kitty call from the controls.  
><strong>_"We're here, What's the plan Scott?" _**everyone****turned to look at him, his face a familiar mask of seriousness that came out every time he had to lead a mission.  
><strong>_"Jean, I need you to lead us to where Wolverine and Mystique are, and keep the Jet ready to depart the moment we come out. Rogue, Shadowcat if we need to separate, I want you two to stay together, Kurt you'll be coming with me, __**you**__ three, protect Kurt, he's not fully recovered yet, so please…" _**He turned and looked at Jean, who nodded, closing her eyes in concentration searching for their targets.**

-o-o-o-o-

Logan jumped in place, alarms echoed throughout his cell. Something was happening, he needed to get out now! He tried his claws only to be shocked, it was expected, but it still left him with a momentary weakness. his only hope was to remove the chip from his neck but even the smallest touch sent a shock.

_**'Logan! Logan? can you hear me?"  
><strong>__"Red? Red Where are you?"  
>'<em>_**I'm in the X-Jet, but I'm sending Rogue and Shadowcat to get you.'  
>"<strong>__What about Raven?" _**whom he wanted to ask about was Kurt, was he here?  
><strong>_**'Scott is on his way, Kurt, Kelek, and the Twins are with him, I'll have to warn you Logan, Kurt hasn't had the best week' Kurt, Logan had forced himself not to think about Kurt, it didn't work, every memory was filled with pain and longing. Reliving their time together, every kiss, touch, every moment. L**_**ogan wanted to ask more but at that moment Shadowcat's head popped trough the wall.  
><strong>_"Logan! Stay, don't go anywhere!" _** she popped out. '**_**where the hell am I gonna go' **_**thought Logan bitterly. He didn't have to wait long, less than a minutes later she walked in followed by Rogue.**

_"Come on! We have to help the others__**." **_ **Logan didn't have much time to reply, he was already being pulled though the wall.  
><strong>_"Wait, Kitty, can you phase this chip out of me?" _**She gave him and uncertain look**_.  
>"I don't know Logan, what if it hurts you-" 'or me'<br>"Here let me" _**Rogue gave them a impatient look.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

_"Kurt slow down! Damn it!" _**Scott tried to follow him but guards just kept coming at him.  
><strong>_"We got it!" _**Scott looked up to see the twins right behind Kurt. Great now he had to after both of them.  
>'<strong>_**Don't worry Scott, Logan and the girls are going the same way, they'll meet in a couple of minutes. Just hurry up! And keep an eye on Kelek.' **_

**-0-**

**Logan ran ahead of the girls, fighting off the lone guard that dared to get in his way, glad to be able to use his claws again.  
>Sure the back of his neck hurt like a bitch, but the chip was gone it's all that mattered. <strong>

_**'Logan turn left'**_** he silently obeyed, not even slowing down as he rounded the corner.  
><strong>**He could smell it now, the smell of sterilized air, rubber and, and... Kurt?**

**-0-**

**The blue mutant popped out of thin air and waited by the door, catching his breath. He knew the twins were having trouble keeping up, but it never took them long to catch up because in moments they too popped out. **

_**'This is it Kurt, your mom is on the other side of the room. Don't even think- wait for Logan'**_** but it was too late, Kurt was already on the other side of the room. Hearing her say that Logan was on his way made him falter, but it really was too late, every eye in the room was on him, all except for the bald guy across the room, holding a child in his arms, a child who's cries where the only sound Kurt could hear. He barely registered someone's arms around him, and it took him even longer to realize his name was being called.**

**When Kurt did, he found himself in Logan's arms. The room had exploded into chaos as the x-men tried to make their way to where his mother was.**

**-0-**

**By the time Logan reacted, Kurt was gone. He cursed under his breath, making his way across the room, destroying anything that go in his way. It didn't take him long but the sight before his eyes made him falter, if only for a second. Kurt had teleported into the back of a tall bald man, graving on to his head before he could react, and porting away, leaving behind a lifeless, decapitated body. Kurt came back less than a second later, dropping the head to the floor before making his way to the bed and picking up a small bundle. Logan quickly snapped out of it and made his way into the room. **

**The sweet smell of blood was thick in the air, but the scene by the bed was tender. Kurt held on to the almost lifeless hand of his mother, in his other arm was the small bundle. There were tears in Kurt's eyes. **

_"Logan."_** it took a moment to register the raspy, dry voice as Mystique's. She held out a hand to him that he didn't hesitate to grab it. **

_"Please take care of my little boys, even if one of them is now a man. I would ask you to look after Rogue but I don't think she likes being babied just check up on her from time to time."_** Logan nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He looked over to where his lover was, tears in his eyes, then down at the bundle in his arms. **

_"What is his name?"_** Logan didn't have to explain. **

_"Kyne, Kyne Moore, it's Frank's last name, and he was right, it was a little boy."_** Kurt was the one who nodded this time. **

**The rest of the team had made it to the door, but rogue was the only one who came in and took Logan's place at her mother's side. The blue women didn't have the energy to talk anymore, but she smiled at her. Soon after the only sound in the room was the loud never ending beep a machine until Logan disconnected it and silently picked up the lifeless body from the bed. He walked up to Scott who understood and took her from him. Logan would have carried her himself, but one look at Kurt told him that he wouldn't be able to hold himself up much longer, so he silently picked him up, a surprised gasp at the sudden movement left his lips before Logan felt him relax in his arms. Logan lowers his head and kissed his neck.**

_"I missed you mein Elfe."_** whispered Logan before Placing a soft chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'll end it here for today.<strong>

**On a sad Note, my classes start on the 8 of August. I'll make sure to finish this story before then.  
><strong>

**Please Review.  
>-Love Deylyn<br>**


	16. Chapter 14

_I don't own the X-Men and their yummy self's... but I wish I did..._

_Enjoy Mon Cherries ;)_

_Before All of you kill me… here! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>B.I.L.A 14<p>

Logan pulled his shirt over his head and headed for the shower, he was exhausted, again. He had been home for almost a week. A week with long days of locating Frank Moore's body, next locating his family, a sister, then there was the funeral of both Frank and Raven and finally a small fight over the custody of Kyne. Logan signed, letting the hot water relax his muscles. If he felt _This_ exhausted, physically and emotionally, he could only wonder how Kurt felt.

Kurt, they had gone from sex at least once a day to force separation to not having a moment alone or to exhausted to do more than share a kiss that compared to others' it could be considered celibate, he really hopped that tomorrow's plan worked out.

Logan got out of the shower drying himself quickly before making his way to his bed, not bothering with clothes. Kurt was sleeping on his side, hair pooling around the pillow, mouth slightly open. Kyne laid next to him, the new born had his tiny hand tightly wrapped around a single of Kurt's fingers. Logan smiled, unwrapped the small boy's hand and carried him to the crib that stood on the other side of the room. Neither Kurt nor Kyne awaken when Logan laid down to sleep.

Logan woke to giggling and cooing, a sound that he found strangely comforting. Sitting up, he saw Kurt leaning into Kyne's crib, talking to him in a soft voice, then chastising the baby for not responding. Logan tried to suppress a chuckled, the little thing was verily a week old, what did Kurt expect, a full on conversation?

Logan tossed the covers aside and made his way to his lover, wrapping his arms around him and pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"Good Morning" he whispered

"Mmm..." was the only verbal reply from Kurt who practically melted against Logan's body, blushing slightly at his nakedness.  
>"Ororo is taking care of Kyne today..." whispered Logan into his ear, enjoying the chills that ran through his lovers body.<br>"All day?" whispered back Kurt, voice a bit unsteady.  
>"And All Night..."<p>

"Logan, where are you taking me?..." Kurt frowned at the lack of response.  
>"Can I at least take off this stupid blindfold?" After making sure that Storm had all of Kyne's things, Logan had half dragged him to the car, where he had blind folded him, kissed his lips softly as a form of reassurance and then took off, not saying a single word. That had been, to Kurt's best guess, a couple of hours ago, Logan still hadn't said a single word, no matter how hard he questioned or threaten him.<p>

Kurt didn't have to wait long after his last attempt at getting answers from Logan because soon after he felt the car come to a halt and the engine was cut. The sound of Logan getting out had Kurt overflowing with curiosity. He felt rather than heard Logan make his way to his door, which was quickly opened. Soon strong arms picked him out of the car and carried him a short distance before stopping.

"You can take it off now.." whispered Logan.

"Aww Finally! What the heck was that... You didn't have to-" Kurt looked at Logan, eyes stinging a bit because of the light, his eyes weren't even on him. Kurt turned his head in the direction of his lover's gaze.

It was beautiful. The charming little cottage was small, the front garden seem to have gone wild, the small porch contained a rocking chair and a chimney could be seen on the roof.

Logan lowered Kurt so that he could stand.

"It's ours." he said, answering the unasked question.

"I built it a really long time ago. This is one of the places I come to when I leave the mansion." Logan continued, then laughter at Kurt's expression.

"You built it?"

"It took me a while to get it right, had to take it down twice before I was happy with it. Why don't you go in while I get the our stuff." Kurt nodded, a bit overwhelmed at the fact that Logan had constructed it.

The whole back wall was made of glass. It was the first think that Kurt notice, second were the stairs that led to the second floor. The midday sun shone into the room, which was furnish with a small maroon colored love seat, a side table, a coffee table and a fire place. A small door led to the kitchen, a breakfast bar with two high stools seem to make up for the lack of dining room, the sink was a regular one, but the stove was connected to a gas tank.  
>"There is no electricity, I didn't bother with it; come on let me show you the bedroom…" Logan let the sentence die, knowing the implications that it held.<p>

The stairs didn't lead to a hallway with a door designating the entrance to the bedroom like Kurt had expected. Instead, the narrow stairs opened up directly into an open floor bedroom. The wall directly across from them, just like the living room, was made of glass, overlooking into the backyard and the edge of the forest. To their left was a large four poster bed that dominated most of the room, an open shower was directly across from it, giving whomever was on the bed a clear view of the other person who was using it and a door next to it led to a small restroom.

Logan watch his lover walked around the room, peaking into the restroom and shower quickly before slowly making his way to the back, glass, wall. He smirked when he was him avoiding the bed, not even looking at it, or him. He could smell his lover's nerves undernoted with excitement and arousal. Logan saw him place a hand on the cool glass, the other pressed tightly against his heart, his tail swishing nervously. He wanted to chastise him on his sudden wave of insecurities, but he stopped himself, remembering what the memory showed to him by Jean. It was of the week he was gone, he had seem Kurt deteriorate right before his eyes, (or Jean's eyes…) the pain he had been could only be mirrored by his own. That week had been bad for him, not because he was being held somewhere, or because Raven was in danger, sure he was worried but nothing could compared to the lost and distance between them. His hand had unconsciously been placed over his own heart, their eyes meeting across the room on the glass' ghostly reflection.

Kurt didn't know who had moved first and he didn't care. All that mattered to him was Logan's strong arms around him, the strong beating of his heart that was heard as he presses his face to his lover's chest, holding him tightly. Tears stinging his eyes and flowing down. He whimpered when Logan pushed him away a bit, who then stopped when the Elf clung to him tighter his fist shacking from the desperation to not lose the contact between them.

Logan guided his lover to the bed and laid him down, gently placing himself on top of him making sure not to crush him. It was a while longer before Kurt finally calmed down.  
>"Sorry…" He mumbled when he was able to speak again, avoiding Logan's searing gaze. His breath hitched when he felt the older man's lips caress his forehead, a touch so light that he wondered if he had imagined it. The motion was repeated again, and again and once more, each touch just as soft as the first but in a different place every time. With each kiss, he felt himself relax a bit more until he practically melted against his lover's body, each curve and angle fitting perfectly into the other body.<p>

Kurt looked into Logan's eyes slowly, feeling embarrassed not only for his crying but also for the sudden wave of bashfulness that overcame him. He could feel his face burn under the intense gaze, his body slowly reacting to the need that could be seen in them. Waves of heat washed over him and pooled at his navel with hot necessity as he saw a soft pink tongue peak out and caress dry, plump, lips. Kurt lifted his head, thinking only of their taste, and lightly touched them with his, enjoying the jolt of electricity that passes between them.

Logan responded fervently kissing him back gently, tenderly, moving their lips together, slowly. Tongue moved over lips silently asking for entrance that was quickly granted. Logan tasted every part of his lover's mouth like it was his life mission, doubling his efforts when he heard Kurt mewled against his mouth.

Logan's mouth explored his lover's body slowly, re-quantizing himself with every part of him. Mouth trailing after curious fingers. Clothes being discarded slowly and sensually.

Kurt whimper as teeth chafe his nipples before moving on lower, fingers, followed by lips, trailing caresses and kisses over his stomach and navel. A moan escaped him as he was enfolded in heat, the strong vocal muscle wrapping around him, tasting with slow eagerness and sending waves of pleasured as his lover hummed his approval. It didn't take long before Logan had him whimpering and writhing, his breathing shallow, winded. Kurt whined when Logan pulled away slowly with a soft 'pop'. Then his breath hitched in anticipation when he felt a warm finger circling his entrance.

The pain of being penetrated dry and after two weeks was quickly overshadowed by the pleasant feeling of being filed again. Logan claimed his mouth as he continued to move his finger in and out, rejoicing in the tight heat that took him deeper every time. He felt the man under him shudder as he added a second finger, scissoring him until he was ready for a third. Their lips separating only for quick intakes of air before diving back in. "More" begged Kurt.

Logan slowly complied, lifting Kurt's hips and positioning his hard member at the hot entrance, pausing only for a second to look into his lover's eyes before slowly penetrating him. Losing himself in the taut warmth.  
>Their lovemaking was like lava, slow moving, sensual, hot. Eyes full of longing and need. All of this being portrayed as they kissed with their eyes open, making everything so much more intimate with Logan slow thrusts hitting that spot that had Kurt whimpering against his lips.<p>

Tears brimmed Kurt's eyes as his heart swelled and overflowed with passionate love for his partner. Chanting his name over and over again. Every wave of pleasure crashing over them, sending them a little closer to the edge until no more could be taken. Kurt coming with his love's name on his lips, arcing his back off the bed, as Logan filled him with his hot seed.

The staid like that, Logan on top and still sheathed completely inside of Kurt, until they both fell asleep.  
>Logan woke up hours later to bright yellow-gold eyes staring at him, so lost in thought that they didn't even notice his awaking. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, bringing their focus back on to him. "Our first kiss…" replied Kurt simply. "The way you kissed me today reminded me of our first kiss." Kurt's voice sounding sad and melancholic, same could be said for the look in his eyes.<br>"I still feel like I took advantage of you that night…" Kurt looked surprise at the confession, a little hope showing in his eyes, that died immediately as Logan continued. "But I couldn't help it, I walk in to find you naked and crying… and then that sound you made…" Kurt chuckled, hiding his disappointment, and pushing off of him playfully, wincing slightly as Logan pulled out. "Take a shower quickly… I'm hungry." Logan laugh and gave him a peck on the lips before making his way across the room to the clear-glasses shower, very aware of Kurt's eyes on him until the water started running.

Kurt covered his face with a pillow. "Can't believe you don't remember…" his voice too soft for Logan to hear over the running water. He shook his head, trying to clear it. _'It doesn't matter that he doesn't remember, we're together now…'_ he thought before getting out of bed and making his way to the shower. _'We still had all night to enjoy themselves'_, Kurt smiled at the thought. _'Thank You Storm!'_

* * *

><p>I wanna Thank you all for reading this all the way to the end!<p>

**mikepd, Shellbehdarkness719, ****teobaldi, ****Guardian of the Phoenix, ****HidanKakuzuFanGirl, ****Lalson. The. Freak, ****NaKita277, Sakura1313, ****Scarlet-Rose-Nightcrawler, ****gambits princess, Ichi Sohma, ginger556, Meesh, Texboy525, Jalex Barakarth.**

I love you All Very Very much! Sense this is the last chapter of B.I.L.A Please leave a review. If you are reading this story like a year after it was published… Please leave a review too! I love knowing what you guys think even after time passes!

You will find out what Kurt was talking about it a one shot that will be posted later on on "Lost Days" so keep that one on 'Story Alert' :)

**Nikky** if you are reading this: HI! :) You have to leave me a review too! or I'll be sad and then I'll be mad at you!

Bye For now!

-Deylyn


End file.
